Hakuoki: memorias del Shinsengumi: El camino de la lanza
by sariahendrick
Summary: Harada Sanosuke es el capitán de la décima división del Shinsengumi, tiene un detalle particular: es el único lancero del escuadrón; ¿Qué le llevó a elegir la lanza como arma principal?, esta historia se sitúa antes de los sucesos ocurridos en el anime de Hakuoki Reimeiroku y Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan.
1. Una mirada al horizonte pasado

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan, Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Otomate e Idea Factory Design), esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener sin ánimo de lucro alguno._

Capítulo 1: una mirada al horizonte pasado.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Chizuru Yukimura fue acogida como un huésped en el cuartel del Shinsengumi liderado por Isami Kondo y bajo el estricto código de honor adoptado por el teniente Toshizo Hijikata. Una tarde, mientras Hijikata, Kondo y el secretario Sannan se encontraban fuera negociando nuevas tácticas con el señor del dominio Aizu; Chizuru y los demás capitanes del Shinsengumi se encontraban dispuestos a servir la cena cuando un grito frustrado llenó el ambiente de la habitación.

Aaaargh ¡Ese Sano se tarda demasiado! — Bufó Nagakura Shinpachi — tendrá que ajustar cuentas con mi estómago hambriento.

Debes ser más paciente, recuerda que nuestro trabajo es patrullar las calles de Kyoto, bien sabes que los criminales nunca descansan; nuestra intervención solo nos ayudará a hacernos de renombre — intervino Hajime Saito con total calma.

Bien podríamos iniciar sin él— murmuró Souji Okita visiblemente aburrido — la comida se enfría.

Siempre podemos reservarle su porción— Asintió Genzaburo Inoue— creo que lo mejor es comenzar a comer, perderíamos más tiempo recalentando las porciones de todos que solo de uno, adelante, sírvanse todos.

Con un grito de triunfo (dado por Shinpachi y Heisuke Todo, el más joven de los capitanes del Shinsengumi) comenzaron a cenar con singular alegría, salvo Chizuru, que se sentó en su asiento pensativa y en silencio, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Saito.

— ¿Ocurre algo Yukimura? Le preguntó Inoue con cortesía— ¿Acaso Souji te amenazó con matarte si hablabas?- a lo que miró al aludido con severidad.

— ¡Ja!, Siempre se la toman conmigo- dijo Okita despreocupado— ¡No le hice nada! — aseguró mientras tomaba otro bocado de su cena.

— No, no fue una amenaza de Okita-san — respondió Chizuru alarmada —es que reflexionaba algo y me surgió una duda.

— Si te la podemos disipar, será mejor que dispares — respondió Shinpachi con la boca llena.

— ¡Nagakura! ¡Esos no son modales para dirigirse a una dama! —le reprendió Inoue

—No hay problema — intervino Chizuru — Bueno… mi duda es esta: sé que el Shinsengumi es un grupo samurái muy famoso por sus tácticas con la espada, pero he notado que la Décima división, que es dirigida por Sanosuke Harada, me percaté que el arma principal es la lanza, todos la ocupan e incluso la destreza de su capitán con la misma, me parece increíble y se ve más cómodo con ella ¿acaso no es hábil con la espada?

—Eso no tiene que ver con cuestiones de habilidad— aseguró Saito— se desempeña mejor con la lanza en memoria de una persona que conocimos tiempo atrás; sin embargo Sano es también un excelente espadachín, es solo que prefiere enfrentar a sus enemigos con la lanza.

—Oh si, ¡¿Cómo olvidar aquellos viejos tiempos?! — añadió Heisuke con aire soñador mientras tomaba un sorbo de sopa— fueron significativos para nosotros— calló por un momento—quiero decir, es que fueron los tiempos en el que el Shinsengumi sólo era un pequeño grupo de espadachines errantes sin nombre alguno, nos dedicábamos a viajar por diversos dominios en busca de un señor feudal al cual servir en el nombre del Shogun.

—De cualquier forma, si quisieras conocer la historia completa de cómo es que Sano decantó por la lanza en lugar de la espada, sería bueno que se lo preguntaras cuando llegue— añadió Shinpachi, a quien Chizuru le observó un dejo de melancolía en los ojos.

—Hablando del rey de Roma, ¡miren quién ha regresado!— mencionó Okita con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando hacia la puerta.

En efecto, Sanosuke Harada se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo un cántaro lleno de sake al hombro.

—Veo que empezaron a cenar sin mí, bola de bastardos- espetó con frialdad — Y yo que todavía pienso en ustedes, hoy recibí buena paga y decidí traerles este sake para acompañar la cena, pero en vista de que ya iniciaron creo que no será necesario.

— Sano, amigo mío — se levantó Shinpachi — No sabíamos que te habías tomado tantas molestias así que mejor siéntate y no seas tacaño, comparte ese delicioso Sake con nosotros, es más, ahorita mismo te sirvo—sale del cuarto rumbo a la cocina para servirle —.

— Ese Shinpachi, es peor que un adulador cuando se trata de Sake — rio Heisuke mientras se recorría de lugar para que Sanosuke se sentara con él.

—Eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesto a darles — Espetó Sanosuke todavía indignado — Había mucha gente fuera de la tienda de sake, por eso me tardé.

—Deberías dejar las frustraciones a un lado Harada, una vez que comas recuperarás el ánimo- le mencionó Inoue, — A propósito Harada, la joven Yukimura nos hizo una pregunta muy interesante que te concierne a ti.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó el aludido visiblemente interesado con el cambio del tema, al grado que olvidó su frustración — ¿de qué se trata Chizuru?

— Espero que no sea una pregunta tonta Harada — mencionó Chizuru con timidez y curiosidad al mismo tiempo — Me gustaría saber… ¿por qué la Lanza es tu arma principal? Los muchachos me mencionaron que es por alguien a quien conociste hace tiempo, ¿es verdad?

— Es una pregunta interesante — respondió Sanosuke— y si, es porque es en parte una promesa hecha hacia una persona que significó mucho para mí y un recuerdo, esa persona se llamaba Yuzuki Kiyoshi.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Esta es mi primera vez aquí en , recientemente concluí el juego de 3DS de Hakuoki: Memories of the Shinsengumi y quedé fascinada con la historia del juego; sobre todo, Sanosuke Harada se convirtió en mi personaje favorito del juego y decidí homenajearlo en este fan fic, es una precuela de los sucesos que ocurrieron antes de Hakuoki Reimerokku y Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (para mejores referencias vean el anime en ese orden), por lo que los nuevos personajes que se mencionen en este fan fic son de mi creación. Es una historia completamente nueva y alterna a las series ya anteriormente mencionadas, espero que disfruten su lectura, el primer capítulo es algo corto pero espero que eso no les desanime, lo mejor vendrá después._


	2. El dominio Jozai

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan, Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Otomate e Idea Factory Design), esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener sin ánimo de lucro alguno._

Capítulo 2. El dominio Jozai

—Fue hace un par de años, Chizuru — comenzó Harada una vez que terminó de cenar mientras la observaba y a los demás que lo miraban con interés mientras narraba la historia.

—Bien sabes que todo grupo de espadachines comienza con pocos miembros. En aquel entonces sólo éramos los puros capitanes.

Acabábamos de dejar el antiguo dojo del comandante Kondo para encaminarnos a Kyoto desde Edo; el camino era bastante largo que recorrer hasta que llegamos a las fronteras del dominio Jozai, un dominio muy extenso y a simple vista se veía muy próspero y bastante concurrido; al parecer llegamos en vísperas de la celebración de un festival bastante importante de aquella región, lo que le pareció una oportunidad excelente a nuestro comandante para buscar reclutas en esta zona—.

— ¡Hemos llegado al dominio Jozai! — exclamó el comandante Kondo bastante entusiasmado. -Muchachos, esta región es famosa por su lealtad al Bakufu, así que es posible que encontremos seguidores para nuestra causa en este lugar, de momento ¿Qué les parece si exploramos para conocer la ubicación de todo? , y buscaremos una posada para hospedarnos, hemos recorrido un largo trayecto- pensó por un momento y añadió

—somos demasiados para ir todos juntos así que sugiero que formemos tres grupos: Shinpachi, Heisuke y Sanosuke; Inoue se agrupará con Hajime y Souji; y por último quedamos Sannan, Toshi y yo ¿de acuerdo?, nos reuniremos en la entrada principal y de allí nos encaminaremos a la posada—.

—Espero que se comporten a la altura de guerreros dignos— añadió Hijikata severamente— recuerden que debemos ser un buen ejemplo para los posibles reclutas, así que no quiero que se metan en problemas, aunque no descarto que si ven a ronins molestando civiles, les autorizo intervenir, solo procuren evitar daños en propiedad y a terceros ¿comprendieron?

— ¡SI!— respondieron los capitanes al unísono.

—Entonces nos veremos más tarde—se despidió Sannan antes de marcharse con Hijikata y Kondo.

—Bueno, nosotros también proseguiremos nuestro camino— anunció Saito con seriedad y emprendió camino junto a Okita e Inoue.

— ¡Al fin se fueron! — Añadió Shinpachi aliviado -Tengo ganas de beber un sake.

—Siempre piensas en Sake— se burló Heisuke —aunque a mí no me importaría comer algo, ya estoy cansado de comer bolas de arroz.

—Si nos quedamos aquí parados no llegaremos a nada— aseguró Sanosuke con una sonrisa — ¡En marcha! —.

Y así los tres amigos se adentraron al pueblo, se sorprendieron de la gran cantidad de gente que rondaba cerca de los comercios. Los pueblerinos se veían amables y entusiasmados con los preparativos del festival que tendría curso en aquel lugar en unos cuantos días.

— ¡Cuánta gente! —Observó Shinpachi cuando ya llevaban un largo rato caminando por el pueblo— ¿creen que será posible que encontremos hospedaje? Yo veo llenos todos los sitios—añadió visiblemente preocupado

— ¡muérdete la lengua! — dijo Heisuke malhumorado, pateando una pequeña piedra del camino, mientras caminaban por un pasillo visiblemente desierto- Aún ni siquiera encontramos un lugar donde comer y beber sake; no me haría gracia tener que acampar a las afueras de este lugar porque no hay sitio.

—Acampar no está tan mal — añadió Sanosuke con calma pero si no encontramos lugar no habrá de otra, solo espero que Kondo o los demás se hayan preocupado de buscar también... — Se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, acababa de mirar que no muy lejos de allí dos personas acosaban a una tercera que llevaba entre sus manos una canasta llena de víveres, a lo que salió corriendo a aquel punto con Shinpachi y Heisuke pisándole los talones.

— ¡Vamos chiquilla! — Discutió un hombre visiblemente ebrio, mientras tomaba de la muñeca a una joven que sujetaba la canasta como podía. — Solo acompáñanos a divertirnos un poco—.

—Ya verás que la pasaremos muy bien— aseguró otro igual de borracho que su acompañante.

—Y-yo... ¡No iré a ninguna parte con ustedes! —forcejeaba la chica visiblemente enfadada pero el sujeto seguía sin soltarla.

—Tendrás que venir por las buenas— le amenazó el hombre mientras le enseñaba la hoja de una espada sin desenfundarla por completo de su vaina. —No querrás que un enorme tajo arruine ese precioso rostro tuyo—.

— ¡Malditos ronins!— chilló la chica — ¡Preferiría morir!— a lo que le escupió en la cara al tipo que la tenía sujeta.

— ¡Qué atrevida!, ¡te rebanaré la cara por esto! — Gritó el ebrio muy disgustado, mientras desenfundaba su espada — ¡sujétala bien Sho!—, a lo que su acompañante la tomó bruscamente por ambos brazos haciendo que la canasta cayera esparciendo parte de su contenido por el suelo.

La joven temiendo lo peor, aguardó el golpe con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió como caía bruscamente al suelo. Por alguna extraña razón, su captor la había soltado. Cuando alzó la vista observó como un sujeto alto de cabello corto y pañoleta en la frente, sujetaba al ronin que había desenvainado la espada en una especie de llave que le impedía moverse, la espada había caído al suelo; mientras que un pelirrojo alto de ojos ámbar y otro más joven de cabellera larga sujeta en una coleta amenazaban con sendas espadas en mano al que momentos antes la tenía sujeta por los brazos.

— ¡Sí que tienen agallas! — Dijo Sanosuke con enfado, —Molestar a una dama a la plena luz del día y con espada en mano, eso no es propio de un verdadero espadachín—.

— ¡Será mejor que se larguen y no causen más problemas!, añadió el joven Heisuke — No queremos ponernos realmente rudos delante de una joven.

—Sería un desperdicio usar nuestras espadas en ustedes— Añadió Shinpachi burlonamente mientras arrojaba a su cautivo hacia su secuaz haciéndoles caer al suelo.

— ¡Malditos desgraciados!, ¡nos la pagarán! —chilló uno de los ebrios después de que él y su compañero de juerga se levantaron y se alejaban de la escena corriendo.

— ¡Cuando quieran!—los despidió Heisuke con arrogancia y de mejor humor.

Mientras Shinpachi Y Heisuke se encargaban de juntar los víveres de nuevo en la canasta; Harada se acercó a la chica que parecía estar en shock y temblaba sin poder levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó tendiéndole una mano amistosa y la observaba, la joven vestía un esbelto kimono púrpura con un delicado estampado de flores; su largo cabello castaño rojizo como la madera de caoba, estaba recogido en una trenza ladeada en su hombro derecho, seguía sin levantar la vista de su regazo.

—Todo está bien ahora, ya estás a salvo — le aseguró Sanosuke mientras se hincaba ante ella con la mano aún extendida.

—Sí... estoy bien — respondió la joven al fin y levantó la vista. Harada no pudo evitar mirar la profundidad de sus ojos que eran de un color verde intenso « _¡Es muy guapa!_ » Pensó para sí mismo. Sintió como le tomaban la mano que había ofrecido, por lo que la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

— ¡Tienes suerte de que estuviéramos cerca! — mencionó Shinpachi que la miraba con expresión bonachona mientras sujetaba la canasta de la chica. — ¿Qué hacías en este lugar tan solo? —.

— Intentaba alejarme un poco del bullicio — contestó la aludida. — en estos días ha habido demasiada gente por los preparativos del festival y me era muy difícil caminar entre todos con mi carga —.

— ¿No quieres que te escoltemos a un lugar menos solitario? — Le preguntó Heisuke —podría haber más ebrios en la calle.

— ¡N-no quisiera causarles más molestias!, ya hicieron bastante por mí —.

— No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia — contestó Sanosuke de forma amable —te acompañaremos a un lugar más seguro y sé que de allí podrás encaminarte a casa.

— Está bien — murmuró la joven visiblemente sonrojada ante la amabilidad de Harada, pero más tranquila — Si tomamos ese camino, saldremos a la calle principal —.

Mientras caminaban, a la calle principal, Heisuke intentó entablar conversación con la joven consciente de que el silencio entre los cuatro era incómodo.

— ¿Vives por aquí? Este lugar rebosa prosperidad, ha de ser genial vivir en este lugar —.

— Se ve próspero pero eso no evita que vengan muchos ronins a intimidar y asaltar a la gente. —respondió la chica con una voz bastante fría, dejando a sus acompañantes perplejos. — ¡¿Qué acaso el poseer una espada los hace más hombres?! — Estalló — ¡yo solo veo a un montón de cobardes armados para hacer fechorías a la gente!, ¡los forjadores de espadas deberían estar avergonzados de que sus creaciones se utilizan para quitar vidas y saquear! —.

— ¡Oye! — se apresuró a replicar Heisuke irritado. — ¡No todos los que portamos espada somos saqueadores! —.

— Disculpa la impertinencia de nuestro joven amigo — añadió Shinpachi bruscamente, fulminando a Heisuke con la mirada y dándole un codazo en las costillas. — Te aseguro que a veces no piensa lo que dice —.

— Vale, ya Shinpachi — refunfuñó Heisuke — Me estás poniendo en ridículo.

-No pasa nada- contestó la joven con una voz más amable al percatarse de que había llegado lejos con su frustración- yo soy quien debería disculparse, lo que dije fue descortés, ustedes me ayudaron.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — le preguntó Harada que notaba la visible incomodidad de la muchacha en sus ojos a pesar de que el tono de ésta era cordial.

— No, solo son manías mías — aseguró ésta.

Harada quería seguir insistiendo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Apenas la conocían y consideró que sería irrespetuoso seguir con aquel tema, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que la incomodidad de la joven se debía a la mención de ronins o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la palabra "espada".

— Disculpa amiga — intervino Shinpachi cambiando el tema a algo más alegre — veo que llevas muchas cosas en tu cesta, ¿habrá un banquete en tu casa? —.

— Oh no, no es eso — contestó la joven que parecía bastante divertida, — simplemente me sobre pasé un poco con las compras, hubo muchas ofertas el día de hoy y me dio el impulso por comprar no sólo para la cena de hoy sino que también para el resto de la semana; supongo que a mi padre no le hará ninguna gracia, le gusta que se compren las cosas el mismo día, según él, se ocupa solo lo necesario — dijo con una disimulada risita.

— Lamento que se termine la charla — interrumpió Heisuke de malas pulgas (aun le dolía en el orgullo, las palabras de aquella muchacha) — ¿pero no es esta ya la calle principal?— dijo mientras llegaban a una calle si bien ya no tan concurrida, no era solitaria para una mujer.

— Sí, en efecto — murmuró la chica — bueno creo que podré arreglármelas sola a partir de aquí, espero no haberles quitado mucho tiempo caballeros.

— No es ninguna molestia —respondió Shinpachi con una sonrisa, mientras le tendía a canasta de compras de nuevo. - haríamos cualquier cosa por una damisela en apuros.

— Sí que son bastante raros, para tratarse de portadores de espadas — añadió la muchacha sin malicia, mientras tomaba de vuelta su carga.

Sanosuke observó que Heisuke trataba de controlar los estribos ante aquel comentario por lo que añadió.

— Veo que no has conocido a espadachines muy educados, pero me gustaría que no nos pesaras a todos en la misma balanza — su tono era amable pero ella notó que sus ojos se mostraban ofendidos.

— Lamento la descortesía — añadió la joven con sinceridad y una inclinación de cabeza. — para compensarlos por las molestias que les he causado... Me gustaría darles esto —.

La chica revolvió en la canasta buscando un paquete, al abrirlo les ofreció a cada quien un pan relleno, que los tres espadachines aceptaron con agrado (Heisuke se arrepintió de la hostilidad mostrada anteriormente).

— G...gracias — añadió Heisuke en voz baja.

— Más bien gracias a ustedes — añadió la fémina con total amabilidad. —Debo irme, me temo que la cena no se preparará sola y ya es tarde- dio un respingo, se despidió de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó del lugar con paso apresurado —.

— Este pan es delicioso — dijo Shinpachi mordiendo un bocado de su pan, mientras esperaban en la entrada principal del pueblo a los demás - debo añadir que dejando de lado el prejuicio que tiene hacia los espadachines, la chica me pareció muy bonita, parece una muñeca de porcelana.

— Me pregunto cuál será su problema con los portadores de espada — murmuró Heisuke pensativo mientras comía su pan, mismo que le levantaba el ánimo un poco.

—Tuvo que ser algo serio — contestó Sanosuke recordando el dolor y furia reflejados en los ojos de aquella joven cuando lanzó aquellos mordaces comentarios.

— Bueno al menos nos recompensó con algo — dijo Heisuke ya un poco más animado —eso me recuerda que ni siquiera nos dijo su nombre —.

—Supongo que fue porque no se lo preguntamos, es una lástima— Dijo Shinpachi.

— ¡Sano!, ¡Heisuke!, ¡Shinpachi! —, Les gritaron a lo lejos, y los chicos se percataron de que quien les llamaba era Okita que se aproximaba a ellos seguido de Saito y de Inoue. — ¿Cómo les fue?, preguntó Inoue cuando se acercaron a ellos — ¿Aun no regresan los altos mandos?—.

— Aun no, ellos no suelen ser impuntuales. ¿Encontraron algo interesante?— preguntó Sanosuke a los recién llegados.

— Mmm podría decirse que sí — respondió Hajime — Notamos que los que resguardan la seguridad en este lugar son todos lanceros, los pocos espadachines que encontramos tenían pintas de ronin. Parece que el festival caldea mucho los ánimos aquí, ya que habían muchas riñas, la mayoría de borrachos que no saben controlarse cuando beben —.

— Eso lo notamos — añadió Shinpachi — a nosotros nos tocó salvar a una chica que estaba siendo acosada por dos ebrios de la peor calaña —.

—De cualquier forma, se ve que no se dan abasto con la seguridad — observó Okita — hay demasiada gente y parecen necesitar ayuda —.

—Lo único que quiero es que ya lleguen los demás, estoy bastante cansado y hambriento — urgió Heisuke.

— Ya no habrá que esperar más — contestó Inoue con calma — ya llegan— mientras miraba como Hijikata, Kondo y Sannan regresaban al punto de reunión.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _He finalizado el capítulo dos del fic, ¿qué noticias traerá Kondo respecto a Jozai?, ¿Tendrá Heisuke una cena y una cama calentita?, ¿Quién era la chica misteriosa que el trío conformado por Shinpachi, Sanosuke y Heisuke ayudaron a salvar?, Espero sus comentarios._


	3. Reencuentro inesperado

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan, Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Otomate e Idea Factory Design), esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener sin ánimo de lucro alguno._

3\. Reencuentro Inesperado

—Les tengo malas noticias compañeros — anunció Kondo apenas llegó. — todas las posadas llegaron al cupo límite, no hay donde hospedarnos.

— ¡NOOOO! — gruñó Heisuke visiblemente disgustado.

— ¡Cállate!— le reprendió Hijikata con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el plan?— Preguntó Saito sin perder la calma— ¿Seguimos nuestro camino al otro pueblo? —.

—Siempre podemos acampar a las afueras— sugirió Shinpachi— lo más probable es que se desocupen unos cuantos cuartos para mañana, no creo que toda la gente haga ocupaciones para lo que resta de la temporada.

—Buena observación Nagakura— mencionó Hijikata— Si no queda más remedio...—Pero se interrumpió, en ese momento todos escucharon risas a sus espaldas, al voltear observaron que una patrulla compuesta por lanceros regresaba a la entrada principal del pueblo después de una larga jornada por los alrededores.

— ¡Muy bien muchachos!— se le oyó decir al líder— pueden regresar a sus hogares, ya saben cómo van a estar las guardias mañana, es todo por hoy, ahora dispérsense, no quiero verlos aquí ni un minuto más.

El grupo de Hijikata observaba como diversos lanceros del grupo pasaban por su lado aliviados después de su jornada, de los cuales solo se quedaron tres personas en la entrada, quienes si repararon en su presencia.

—Buenas noches caballeros— saludó la cabecilla del escuadrón con voz atronadora. Se trataba de un hombre robusto de ojos verde oscuro, alto con barba y cabellos cortos de un castaño rojizo, enfundado en una armadura samurái de color azul oscuro y en una de sus manos portaba una larga lanza.

— Se ve muy sospechoso que un grupo de espadachines esté anclado aquí a las afueras de la ciudad, espero que no estén planeando nada extraño, miren que la jornada de hoy contra los ronins estuvo bastante ardua—.

—No parecen de por aquí— añadió uno de los guerreros a su izquierda. Con una armadura del mismo color que su jefe, un apuesto joven los miraba con recelo; poseía la misma estatura que Harada, cabello corto y negro, ojos grises cubiertos por unas gafas.

—Quizás sean rebeldes en contra del shogunato— afirmó el guerrero a la derecha del líder. Se trataba de un hombre de estatura media de cabello del color de la arena, ojos castaños pero fríos, cara redonda y los miraba con desdén.

— ¡No somos nada de eso!—gruñó Hijikata, que no estaba del mejor humor, — espero que no busquen pelea porque les aseguro que de aquí no saldrían vivos.

— ¡Calma, Toshi!— intervino Kondo poniéndole una mano en el hombro para apaciguar la hostilidad de su amigo. — Solo nos está haciendo una pregunta, es parte de su trabajo como patrullero de la ciudad —.

— ¡Eres demasiado amable Kondo-san!— argumentó Okita poniéndose en postura de defensa — Si quieren pelea con gusto se las daré, la verdad estoy aburrido, un poco de diversión no hace daño.

— ¿Quién habló de una pelea?— contestó el joven de ojos grises. —Es nuestro deber interrogar a todos los que pasan por esta ciudad y sus alrededores, son órdenes del Daimyo y señor de Jozai, Yamaguchi.

— ¿Ustedes, conocen al señor Yamaguchi?— Preguntó Sannan visiblemente interesado— me imagino que es quien les patrocina el escuadrón.

—Estas en lo correcto caballero— afirmó el líder — sinceramente no veo necesidad de pelear, solo nos gustaría saber qué hacen aquí, sus asuntos en este lugar y les dejaremos marchar sin más.

El grupo de Hijikata observaba atentamente a Kondo en silencio en espera de la respuesta de su propio líder.

—Somos un grupo de espadachines errantes que se encamina a Kyoto, no sin antes buscar aliados nuevos y ponernos a las órdenes de un Daimyo leal al Shogun, estamos aquí afuera decidiendo que hacer ya que en la ciudad todas las posadas están saturadas de visitantes, si es necesario tendremos que acampar— mencionó Kondo.

—No creo que sea necesario que acampen— dijo el líder del escuadrón con voz tranquila— si ustedes son guerreros leales al shogunato eso nos hace aliados, ¡son bienvenidos a hospedarse en mi Dojo! Añadió con mucho entusiasmo, — tenemos mucho espacio, es más... ¡Kyouya! — Se dirigió al joven de ojos grises— ve a casa y avísale a Yuzu que tendremos invitados y de paso ayúdale con la preparación de la cena.

—Como usted ordene señor— contestó Kyouya sin rechistar, dirigió un saludo a sus invitados y se dirigió al cuartel.

—Matsumoto, ¿vienes a cenar?— le preguntó el líder al otro guerrero a su lado.

—De momento declinaré la invitación capitán Kiyoshi— contestó el guerrero llamado Matsumoto de cabello color arena, quien no parecía contento con la decisión de su jefe— me retiro mejor a casa si no ocupa mis servicios— añadió y sin mencionar más se retiró.

—Ese Matsumoto siempre tan desconfiado, pero no es tan mal chico, les explicó el capitán Kiyoshi a Kondo y los demás— perdonen la descortesía, me llamo Hatori Kiyoshi, el chico de los ojos grises no es más que mi hijo Kyouya Kiyoshi y Matsumoto responde también al nombre de Iori, encantado de conocerlos a todos.

—El placer es nuestro— respondió Kondo con alegría— le presentaré a nuestro grupo: mi mano derecha, Toshizo Hijikata teniente y Keisuke Sannan secretario y lugarteniente (Hijikata y Sannan saludaron cordialmente con una inclinación); aquel joven de cabello azul y expresión seria es Hajime Saito, Souji Okita es aquel con cara de aburrimiento, pero no le de importancia, es un guerrero excelente. Está también el señor Genzaburo Inoue, y no por ello menos importantes, los leales Shinpachi Nagakura, Heisuke Todo y Sanosuke Harada— Todos saludaron al capitán Kiyoshi con respeto.

—Bien, entonces síganme— les invitó Kiyoshi al frente del grupo. — Deben estar cansados, añadió mientras caminaban rumbo al hogar del capitán. —El pueblo no es tan concurrido, pero el festival de la prosperidad está muy próximo y es común que estemos llenos de turistas, si bien es bueno para el comercio de esta región, debo admitir que la inseguridad aumenta; últimamente hay rumores de rebelión en algunos clanes aledaños, situación que es preocupante, ya que no había visto tantos ronins activos— añadió pensativo.

— ¿Quiere decir que, puede que intenten un golpe de Estado? — Preguntó Hijikata con seriedad.

—Sea lo que sea que estén planeando, esperemos que no desencadene una guerra innecesaria— contestó Kiyoshi mientras caminaban— sería un desperdicio de dinero y vidas para este país.

—Es por eso que estamos buscando reclutas— intervino Sanan—nuestro comandante considera que debemos de ponernos a disposición del Shogun con un grupo numeroso.

—De ser así habrá que esperar a que termine el ajetreo del festival— mencionó Saito, ya que mientras hicimos exploración no encontramos más que riñas de borrachos que no prueban nada de valía de los hombres.

—De ser así, será un placer que ocupen mi dojo como cuartel en lo que reúnen más seguidores — añadió Kiyoshi amablemente.

—No quisiera causarle más molestias — le dijo Kondo visiblemente acongojado.

—No es ninguna molestia muchacho— le aseguró Kiyoshi con aire despreocupado— ¡Ah, ya llegamos!

El capitán les cedió el paso al grupo a través de una enorme portezuela; La extensión del dojo comprendía un amplio territorio compuesto por un enorme jardín adornado con diversos árboles de flores de cerezo y bambú, a cuyos pies se encontraba un enorme estanque de agua dulce y al fondo se podía observar una enorme casa; contaba con diversas habitaciones y como les había mencionado el capitán, había espacio de sobra para hospedarlos.

— ¡Este lugar es inmenso! — exclamó Heisuke asombrado. — ¿Cuantos reclutas se quedan aquí?

—En realidad no se quedan aquí— mencionó una voz a sus espaldas. — se trataba de Kyouya, quien lucía una Yukata de color verde oscuro y los recibía con hospitalidad. — la mayoría de nuestros patrulleros son jefes de familia, por lo que después de la jornada prefieren regresar a sus hogares en el pueblo. Este muy pacífico y no nos hemos visto envueltos en conflictos muy grandes pero, nuestros aliados saben que de necesitar un lugar cuentan con este, afirmó. — Sean bienvenidos—.

— ¿Ya está lista la cena?—quiso saber Kiyoshi.

—Sí, padre— contestó Kyouya — da la casualidad de que Yuzu hoy tuvo un impulso de compras compulsivas y se aseguró de abastecernos bien de comida.

—En ocasiones debo agradecer la desobediencia y su obstinación para las órdenes— rió Kiyoshi — Ahora, si no es mucha molestia hijo, ¿podrías llevar a nuestros invitados al comedor? Iré a cambiarme para cenar, ¡pónganse cómodos! Y espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado.

—Por aquí caballeros — Les señaló Kyouya para que lo siguieran.

—Kiyoshi-san— le habló Kondo a Kyouya — ¿su padre siempre es así de hospitalario?

—Llámeme Kyouya— respondió el joven — -Mi padre siempre tiene esa tendencia a ver lo positivo en las personas, yo confío en él. Si los acogió como huéspedes es porque realmente ve potencial en su causa, si no, no se molestaría, así que siéntanse libres de estar aquí, él nunca se equivoca con las personas.

Después de encaminarlos por un largo pasillo, llegaron al comedor donde los asientos ya estaban dispuestos para los invitados, con sendas bandejas de comida servidas, a lo que cada quien tomó asiento y se dispusieron a esperar a Kiyoshi.

— ¿Entonces solo ustedes viven aquí? — Preguntó Okita con interés.

—Sí, solo somos Yuzu, mi padre y yo— afirmó Kyouya— pero solo es por la noche, la mayoría de los reclutas llegan por las mañanas para los entrenamientos y asignaciones de guardias.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es "Yuzu"? — Preguntó Shinpachi con curiosidad.

—Es mi hermana menor— contestó Kyouya— un dolor de cabeza, puede ser muy amable pero le gusta meterse en problemas y llevarnos la contraria a mi padre y a mí, a veces no la soporto.

— ¡Suena como si fuera el tipo de Souji!— rió Heisuke— a él también le falta saber lo que es disciplina.

—Será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que te corte esa lengua tuya— le amenazó Okita con malicia en los ojos.

— ¡Basta ya los dos! — exclamó Hijikata zanjando el asunto. — somos huéspedes aquí y ustedes se portan peor que niños.

—De ser así creo que se llevarían bastante bien con Yuzu— intervino Kiyoshi, quien entraba al comedor y se situaba en su lugar al lado de Kyouya— por cierto ¿dónde está?, es de mala educación hacer esperar más a los invitados.

— ¡Son tus invitados, no míos! Era para que ya hubieran comenzado a cenar, las bandejas no están como mera decoración— respondió una voz femenina que a Harada, Shinpachi y Heisuke les pareció conocida, solo que no recordaban de donde, hasta que ella se asomó al comedor. Vestía una Yukata azul y tenía el largo cabello castaño recogido en un moño, sus ojos verde intenso miraban con reproche a su padre y portaba una última bandeja en sus manos.

—Bueno aquí la tienen— expresó Kiyoshi divertido, llamándola para que tomara asiento a su lado. — Ella es mi hija, Yuzuki Kiyoshi —.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Les presento a mis OC (Original Characters): Hatori, Kyouya y Yuzuki. Acompañarán a nuestros amigos del Shinsengumi en esta historia, ya los conocerán mejor en el transcurso de la misma. Si tienen alguna opinión del capítulo pueden dejármelo en la caja de comentarios, son muy bien recibidos._


	4. La historia de la espada

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan, Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Otomate e Idea Factory Design), esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener sin ánimo de lucro alguno._

4\. La historia de la espada.

— ¡Tú!— gritaron Shinpachi y Heisuke al unísono al ver a la chica que tomaba asiento al lado de su padre.

— ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!— dijo Harada con una sonrisa — Así que te llamas Yuzuki, es un lindo nombre.

—La verdad no esperaba volverlos a ver— contestó la joven, quien se había sonrojado un poco ante el cumplido de Harada y desviado la mirada a otro lado.

—Espera un momento Harada— intervino Kondo ¿Ya conocían a esta niña?

—Es una larga historia, comenzó Shinpachi... Resulta que.

—Podemos dejar los detalles para después de cenar — añadió Heisuke con impaciencia, debido a que ya llevaba mucho tiempo hambriento— la comida se enfría.

—Adelante, coman— les invitó Kiyoshi, quien no parecía alterado por el giro de acontecimientos.

— ¡Buen provecho!— dijeron todos y se dispusieron a cenar. La comida estaba deliciosa y eso mejoró el ánimo de los presentes.

Kyouya se percató de que su hermana permaneció en silencio en el transcurso de la cena por lo que después de que terminaron, entabló conversación con ella mientras la acompañaba de regreso a la cocina con las bandejas vacías y se disponían a preparar el té. Mientras le alcanzaba a su hermana los ingredientes para preparar la bebida, le preguntó.

— ¿Ya conocías a estas personas hermana? — inquirió mientras la observaba fijamente.

—Solo a tres de ellos, los que me reconocieron — contestó ella con fastidio mientras llenaba la tetera de porcelana con agua hirviendo y añadía las hojas de té.

— ¿Y cómo es que te topaste con ellos? — le preguntó su hermano.

—Me atacaron unos ronins en un callejón y ellos intervinieron— dijo ella con amargura. — No pensé que padre los traería de visita— añadió disgustada. — ¡son espadachines!—.

—Ya vas empezar con tus prejuicios— espetó su hermano, que se empezaba a masajear las sienes con impaciencia, parecía que el tema le sacaba de quicio.

— ¡No son prejuicios! — le contestó ella altaneramente, mientras alcanzaba las tazas para ponerlas en la bandeja junto a la tetera. — ¡Ve tú a saber qué clase de personas son!, ¡Son desconocidos y no son de aquí!, ¡¿por qué padre es tan confianzudo?! — .

—Pues te guste o no debes de confiar en nuestro padre, yo también tengo mis reservas respecto a estas personas pero sabes bien que el criterio del viejo nunca ha fallado—.

— ¡Pero la verdad es que no soporto estar rodeada de espadachines!— añadió ella con terquedad, mientras colocaba las tazas en la bandeja que sostenía su hermano. — ¡Me ponen de nervios!—.

—Tienes que dejar de aferrarte al pasado, — le replicó Kyouya intentando comprenderla — sabes que no todas las personas son iguales.

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! — Estalló Yuzuki, repentinamente — ¡Tú no estabas ese día!, ¡El día en que murió mamá!

— ¡Ya basta! — Les silenció una voz que se alzó por detrás de ellos. Se trataba de Kiyoshi — Si ya terminaron de discutir me gustaría ver ese té servido a nuestros invitados y Yuzuki, te pido de la manera más atenta que te comportes— le regañó su padre, así que los quiero en el salón principal ¡ahora!

Sin rechistar más los jóvenes salieron detrás de su padre rumbo al salón, donde los esperaba el grupo de Kondo.

— ¡Disculpen la tardanza!— Les saludó Kiyoshi, mientras Yuzuki y Kyouya les servían el té a los invitados.

—No se preocupe Kiyoshi—san— le respondió Sannan con amabilidad — el té se ve delicioso, me imagino que es obra de Yuzuki-san.

—Oh no es nada— añadió Yuzuki con cortesía— solo es té normal.

—En fin, ¿ahora si nos van a contar como es que se conocen? — mencionó Okita.

—Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que la encontramos en un callejón siendo acosada por un par de ronins bastante ebrios — narró Heisuke. — Nosotros pasábamos por allí y acudimos en su rescate.

—Si así es— reafirmó Shinpachi mientras Harada observaba a Yuzuki quien se mostraba bastante tensa, temblaba de rabia y no parecía tener la disposición de participar en la conversación.

—Les agradezco que la hayan salvado— comentó Kiyoshi con tono afectuoso a Shinpachi, Heisuke y Sanosuke— En cuanto a ti Yuzuki— añadió con tono severo— No sé qué voy a hacer contigo; te he pedido muchas veces que no vayas sola a hacer las compras, te he dicho que cualquiera de los reclutas, así se encuentren patrullando, están en la mejor disposición de acompañarte. De seguro te fuiste otra vez por ese callejón para evitar a la gente— comentó Kiyoshi a Yuzuki. — ¡se ve que no aprendes!

— ¡Pues la próxima vez, ve tu por las cosas para cenar!— se defendió la joven — a ver si te parece fácil.

— ¡No me hables en ese tono!— gruñó Kiyoshi.

—Entonces ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡Casi nunca estás en casa!, si al menos te preocuparas por el mantenimiento de ésta, no tendría que verme en la necesidad de salir y comprarlo todo yo sola— ¡hablas de establecer la seguridad y protección de los pueblerinos de esta región, pero no te importa lo que me ocurra a mí!

—Yuzuki— le pidió Kiyoshi— te pido que te calmes, no es el momento ni el lugar para que discutamos esto.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme!— protestó ella— Si al menos cooperaran un poco en la casa... ¡pero no!, ¡para ustedes es bien fácil largarse desde que sale el sol, hasta la puesta del mismo! y encima traen consigo espadachines... ¡este es un dojo de sojutsu!— miró con desdén al grupo de Hijikata.

— ¡Te estás pasando Yuzuki!— le espetó Kyouya. — No te dejamos sola por que queramos, es parte de nuestro trabajo, ¡no seas malagradecida niña!— también debes estar consciente de que a los aliados del shogunato hemos de brindarles hospitalidad, ya que el Daimyo nos dio este lugar con esa única condición, así que debemos de cumplir sus deseos...

— ¡Al diablo con el Daimyo y el Shogun! — Se alteró todavía más Yuzuki — desearía haber nacido en una familia normal y no en una de guerreros.

— ¡Somos tan normales como cualquier otra familia! — arguyó Kyouya que comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Tranquilos— intervino Kondo con tono de mediación — solo fue un desafortunado incidente que no pasó a mayores, estoy seguro de que Yuzuki—san aprendió su lección.

—Siendo ese el caso, cualquiera de nuestros hombres puede acompañarla— mencionó Hijikata.

— ¡Es que no la conocen! — Argumentó Kiyoshi casi perdiendo la paciencia— ¡es una desobediente!

— ¡Pues entonces habría sido mejor que hubiera muerto a manos de esos ronins!, ¡Así dejaría de ser tu maldito problema! — chilló Yuzuki ya fuera de sí.

Había llegado demasiado lejos, Kiyoshi le propinó un bofetón que dejó a todos en la habitación perplejos, la dura mirada que le dedicaba a su hija demostraba que no estaba para más berrinches. A lo que la joven, se levantó y sin mencionar una palabra más salió corriendo del lugar.

—Les ruego que nos disculpen por el comportamiento de mi inmadura hermana— mencionó Kyouya avergonzado realizando una inclinación ante los presentes.

— ¿Pasó algo malo con ella?— Preguntó Inoue preocupado por las duras palabras que había dicho la joven.

Kiyoshi se quedó mirando su regazo antes de responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

—Yuzuki tiene mucho resentimiento en su corazón — añadió al fin con tristeza en la voz — se debe a que hace años ocurrió un incidente bastante grave que culminó con la vida de mi esposa Agamí a manos de un ronin y en parte ella me culpa a mí. Desde aquel suceso, Yuzu siente aversión todo lo que tenga que ver con espadas... les contaré la historia y espero que no juzguen duro a mi hija por su actitud.

—No lo haremos— le prometió Hijikata mirando a sus demás hombres— pero es necesario que ella cambie de actitud o no le llevará a nada bueno en su vida; nosotros como guerreros conocemos lo que es el dolor y deseo de venganza, son emociones que entorpecen la vida de una persona, así que es necesario que ella se deshaga de esas emociones.

—Lo sabemos— contestó Kyouya ya más tranquilo— El problema es que ella misma se cierra, desde aquel incidente no hemos conseguido siquiera hacerla llorar... pareciera que se hubiera vuelto de piedra, puede parecer cordial y amable con las personas, pero la verdad es que esos no son sus sentimientos genuinos...es como si ella hubiera levantado una muralla.

—Si gustan pueden contarnos— les invitó Kondo, quien por alguna extraña razón miraba a Okita con melancolía.

—Está bien— suspiró Kiyoshi— fue hace dieciséis años, Yuzu tenía cinco años y Kyouya siete. Acabábamos de mudarnos a esta región desde Edo, mi esposa Ayami, siempre me apoyó con mi vida de guerrero. Ella opinaba que el sojutsu era mejor camino que el de la espada; si se fijan, la lanza tiene dos lados como arma: el largo de la lanza funciona para bloquear o desviar ataques, mientras que el extremo punzante funciona como mecanismo de ataque. Ella tenía la esperanza de que con el sojutsu pudiéramos proteger a las personas sin necesidad de cometer asesinatos.

—Muy inteligente de su parte— observó Sannan.

—Sí, así es— mencionó Kiyoshi— el caso es que llegamos a Jozai y el Daimyo estaba buscando guerreros para su ejército personal, por lo que organizó un torneo en el que la recompensa, era este dojo y su patrocinio. Gracias a mis habilidades con la lanza, el señor de Jozai quedó impresionado con el estilo Sojutsu y me declaró ganador del torneo; situación que no fue bien vista por mi principal competidor Tazaki Daichi, un hábil espadachín y su hostilidad hacia mi persona quedó más que evidente.

Pasaron algunos días, nos instalamos en esta casa y comenzábamos a instruir jóvenes en el arte de la lanza, Ayami y yo no podíamos estar más orgullosos con nuestra posición.

Una mañana, fui llamado a acudir al castillo del Daimyo, tenía una misión que encomendarme; mi esposa insistió en que Kyouya me acompañara como asistente, así que me lo llevé y ella se quedó con Yuzuki en casa, por lo que suspendí el entrenamiento de mis aprendices y acudimos al llamado de nuestro señor. Una vez que concluimos nuestra misión estábamos por regresar a nuestro hogar cuando se desató una fuerte tormenta que nos impidió volver de inmediato a casa. Esperábamos que aminorara la lluvia bajo el techo de uno de los locales del pueblo, cuando llegó uno de los vecinos muy alterado a avisarnos de que hubo un asalto en mi casa. Temí por la vida de mi esposa y mi hija pero no iba a arriesgar a mi hijo; así que le pedí que esperara a mi regreso en el local junto al vecino y salí corriendo rumbo al dojo con la angustia en mi corazón. Al llegar encontré la puerta rota y comencé a buscar a mi familia por las habitaciones... La visión de encontrar el cuerpo de mi mujer salvajemente cortado nunca lo he podido olvidar... Pero la mirada que portaba mi hija cuando la descubrí a través de una pequeña abertura en el clóset donde intuí que la había encerrado mi mujer para su protección fue desgarrador... ¡Había visto como asesinaban a su madre a sangre fría!, no pude evitar abrazarla, pero ella no respondía a los gestos, ni siquiera parecía escucharme... El shock fue muy fuerte para ella.

Después de enterrar a Ayami, Kyouya y yo procuramos hacer entrar a Yuzuki en razón, pero nada de lo que hacíamos surtía efecto, tuvimos que llevarla con un médico porque seguía sin hablar, solo comía a regañadientes y se encerraba en su cuarto. Después de varios meses de tratamiento especial por parte del médico, conseguimos que nos dijera quienes fueron los agresores de su madre, por lo que intuimos que se trataba de Tazaki junto con un cómplice. Gracias a la descripción de mi hija pudimos dar con él quien confesó su crimen a lo que el Daimyo lo condenó a muerte en el acto, pero Tazaki ya había huido del lugar y desde entonces no se le ha vuelto a ver.

Poco a poco Yuzuki con el apoyo amable de la familia del Daimyo que la acogió en el castillo por un par de años, de su hermano y mío, comenzó a hablar de nuevo pero desde ahí es como si hubiera una barrera entre nosotros y ella; mi niña, que es el vivo reflejo de su madre, se ha vuelto una insufrible; no permite que nadie se le acerque emocionalmente hablando, es muy solitaria y siempre trata de abarcar más de lo que puede, procura ser autosuficiente y a veces estalla en furia sin motivo alguno. Creo que el hecho de que haya sido salvada por un grupo de espadachines le genera sentimientos encontrados espero que no lo tomen como una ofensa— dijo Kiyoshi mirando a Shinpachi, Sanosuke y Heisuke. — pero tratándose de Yuzuki es... impredecible.

— ¡Vaya!— exclamó Heisuke con bochorno — ahora me arrepiento de haber sido un poco hosco con ella.

—Debió ser una experiencia demasiado dura— afirmó Inoue.

—Pero entonces creo que no deberíamos permanecer en este sitio — añadió Sannan— solo estamos provocando que su hija se sienta peor.

—Es algo que tiene que enfrentar le guste o no— declaró Kyouya — aunque ustedes se marcharan las cosas no cambiarían, se lo puedo asegurar—afirmó con convicción.

—Quizás podríamos ayudarla a superar sus prejuicios si le demostramos que aún hay personas que usamos la espada para el bien— dijo Kondo.

—La cuestión está en si ella desea realmente superar aquello— añadió Saito muy serio— al parecer siente una extrema culpabilidad por haber sobrevivido.

— ¡Buena observación Saito!— mencionó Okita.

—La situación en esta casa será complicada— añadió Shinpachi dando un respingo.

—Pero no lo creo imposible— añadió Harada con optimismo, es cuestión de paciencia.

—Sí — mencionó Heisuke— quien sabe ¿qué tal si más adelante logramos que se sienta cómoda con nosotros?

—Dudo mucho que alguien como ella pueda sentirse cómoda con el más escandaloso del grupo— le bromeó Shinpachi, a lo que todos rieron.

— ¡Oye Shinpachi, hablo en serio! — le espetó Heisuke indignado.

—Ya veremos qué hacer con ese asunto — añadió Hijikata.

— ¡Bien! — exclamó Kiyoshi ya más animado — si creen que pueden permanecer aquí a pesar del pequeño inconveniente con mi hija les mostraré sus habitaciones, es tarde y necesitan dormir.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad — respondió Hijikata por el grupo.

—No es nada— añadió Kyouya de forma amable — sígannos.

Después de levantarse, los hombres siguieron a Kyouya y a Kiyoshi rumbo a sus habitaciones, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Harada volteó a ver al jardín que ofrecía un aspecto precioso bajo la luz de la luna donde vio a Yuzuki; quien observaba al cielo bajo el árbol de cerezos con la mirada perdida y vislumbró una lágrima rodando por su delicada mejilla.

— ¡ya habrá tiempo! — Se dijo a sí mismo — le demostraré que aún hay cosas bellas por las cuales vivir.

— ¡Sano! — Le apremió Heisuke quien no se percató de la presencia de Yuzuki en el jardín— te estas quedando atrás, ¡vente!— a lo que Harada prosiguió su camino rumbo al dormitorio.

— ¡Pff, qué día más largo! — exclamó Heisuke animado mientras se acomodaba en su futon en la habitación que compartía con Okita, Saito, Sanosuke y Shinpachi.

— ¡Y que lo digas! — respondió Shinpachi acomodándose en su lugar. — Kiyoshi, es bastante amable, ¡me alegra que podamos permanecer aquí!

— ¿Y qué opinan de aquella chica, Yuzuki? — Preguntó Okita con interés — es preciosa y ¡vaya que tiene carácter!

—Su situación es lamentable— añadió Saito pensativo.

—Sí— añadió Shinpachi con lástima— me pregunto qué tan lejos puede llegar un ronin por su envidia al grado de asesinar a una mujer delante de una niña.

—Uno sin escrúpulos — añadió Harada con un dejo de enfado en la voz.

— ¿Creen que sea posible que podamos hacerla cambiar de opinión? — Preguntó Heisuke.

—Quizás— respondió Saito.

—No, no puede ser posible— exclamó Harada con determinación — ¡Lo haremos! mencionó antes de quedarse dormido junto con sus compañeros.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Bien, si se preguntaban porque la hostilidad de Yuzuki a los espadachines, ahí lo tienen jejeje puede sonar un poquito cliché lo del pasado trágico pero considero que parte de nuestros pasados influyen mucho en lo que somos hoy ¿no lo creen?, espero que sigan disfrutando su lectura._


	5. El estilo sojutsu

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan, Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Otomate e Idea Factory Design), esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener sin ánimo de lucro alguno._

5\. El estilo sojutsu

Habían pasado seis días después de que Hijikata y su grupo se hospedaron en el dojo de Kiyoshi; Una mañana, mientras algunos del grupo de Hijikata decidieron patrullar por el pueblo; Kondo, Okita y Harada decidieron permanecer en el cuartel a observar la sesión de entrenamiento de lanza que impartían aquél día que el grupo de Kiyoshi se vio sustituido en el patrullaje. Los muchachos se percataron de que a pesar de que los reclutas no se hospedaban en el dojo, éstos eran muy disciplinados y acudían con puntualidad a sus sesiones de entrenamiento, que les impartía su líder, quien les enseñaba tácticas ofensivas y defensivas con la lanza.

— ¡Bien muchachos! — ahora inténtelo ustedes, les supervisaré mientras intentan esa técnica, añadió mientras caminaba entre los aprendices, quienes ponían en práctica las enseñanzas de su maestro.

—Son muy disciplinados Kiyoshi-san — le felicitó Kondo quien se había acercado a ver el entrenamiento de cerca seguido de Harada y de Okita.

—Es una filosofía de vida, Kondo-san — respondió Kiyoshi alegremente— a Ayami le habría encantado ver esto.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hace— le aseguró Kondo.

—Así que esto es sojutsu— murmuró Okita interesado mientras observaba que los aprendices blandían sus lanzas una y otra vez. — ¿realmente les funciona como técnica de combate y defensa?

— ¿Te gustaría probar su eficacia? — le animó Kiyoshi.

—No, gracias— dijo Okita encogiéndose de hombros. — prefiero la espada.

—A mí no me importaría probar — intervino Harada con entusiasmo. — No está de más aprender un nuevo estilo de combate.

— ¡Me gusta esa iniciativa muchacho! — se alegró Kiyoshi y llamó a uno de sus aprendices. — ¡Hey, Shintaro!—

— ¿Si, Kiyoshi-sensei?— Preguntó.

—Trae dos báculos— le ordenó su maestro.

—Como usted ordene sensei — dijo el aprendiz de forma obediente.

— ¿Báculos?— Preguntó Harada extrañado. — Pensaba que usaríamos lanzas.

—En efecto las usamos, pero es tu primera lección así que la regla es usar báculos— dijo Kyouya que entraba al dojo seguido de Yuzuki que miraba a Harada con expresión inescrutable; ambos portaban el uniforme de entrenamiento y sendas lanzas propias.

— ¿También eres aprendiz de sojutsu Yuzuki-san? Le preguntó Kondo, quien observaba sorprendido a la joven; A pesar de su belleza, se veía como toda una guerrera enfundada en ese uniforme de aprendiz gris, su largo cabello estaba sujeto en dos largas coletas que le llegaban hasta la parte baja de la espalda, sus ojos verdes desprendían disciplina y determinación.

—Sería un desperdicio ser hija de un maestro de sojutsu y no aprender la disciplina — contestó ella muy secamente.

—Cuando hables con Kondo-san te sugiero que demuestres más respeto— le exigió Okita fulminándola con la mirada, a lo que ella se la sostuvo sin retroceder.

— ¡Ja!, le respondió ella con voz sorna — ¿realmente se creen que pueden intimidar porque son espadachines?, ¡deberían de quedarse con sus espadas! No creo que sean dignos de portar una Yari.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que Harada-san lo haya intentado — dijo Kyouya sin perder la calma— puede que nos sorprenda.

—Eso lo tengo que ver— respondió Yuzuki cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en un sitio, seguida por Kyouya, Okita y Kondo.

—Bueno, aquí tienes— le dijo Kiyoshi extendiéndole un largo báculo de madera a Harada.

—Bien— dijo Sanosuke— tomándolo e imitando la postura de Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi comenzó a instruir a Harada con posturas básicas de combate, aunado a la experiencia como espadachín, el joven guerrero se adaptó fácil a las enseñanzas del maestro.

—Aprendes muy rápido muchacho — dijo el instructor asombrado, cuando Harada bloqueó todos los ataques con su respectivo báculo.

—Pero no sólo se trata de bloquear ataques padre — expresó Yuzuki con voz inexpresiva. — el sojutsu también funciona para atacar, sobre todo, ayuda a mantener el combate a larga distancia, no es como la katana que depende mucho de los golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, con el sojutsu puedes incluso desarmar a tu enemigo, lo que supone una ventaja.

—Tienes razón hija— dijo su padre orgulloso de lo bien aprendida que tenía la doctrina.

—Ahora probemos la técnica ofensiva— le dijo Kiyoshi—, el desarme sería una buena lección para empezar, ¡Yuzuki!, ¡Kyouya! — Les llamó y les pasó sendos báculos, — Quiero que le demuestren a Harada-san de qué están hechos.

— ¿estás lista hermanita? —Preguntó el joven, tomando la postura de ataque— nunca has podido desarmarme—.

—Hagámoslo más interesante — le contestó Yuzuki con petulancia. — si tú me ganas, los días que te tocan para limpiar la casa los tomaré sin queja alguna por un mes. En cambio, si yo te gano, me habrás de dar tu dinero que tienes ahorrado, bien sé que te lo gastas yendo al distrito rojo y sinceramente creo que podré darle un mejor uso.

—Chicos, no hagan de una demostración una apuesta — Les gruñó Kiyoshi pero la verdad es que parecía divertido con la idea— ¿les parece que el primero que pierda el báculo de las manos se proclame ganador?

—Por mi está bien— dijo Yuzuki con determinación en su voz.

—Lo siento mucho hermana— exclamó Kyouya mirándola con expresión desafiante a través de sus ojos grises. — pero la verdad es que nunca me has ganado y no sé por qué piensas que lo harás ahora.

—Porque estoy segura de que lo haré— afirmó la joven, — así que ya basta de charla y más acción— dijo mientras le lanzaba una estocada de frente con el báculo, que Kyouya bloqueó con facilidad.

—Nada mal— dijo Okita a Harada mientras observaban a ambos hermanos. — realmente la chica tiene muchas agallas, es bien interesante.

—En efecto, lo es — mencionó Sanosuke con una sonrisa mientras observaban como ambos hermanos se batían en un duelo con los báculos bastante parejo.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? — tentó Kyouya después de un rato; Ninguno de los dos había cedido y el cansancio hacía acto de presencia en ambos.

—Podría hacerlo todo el día— le aseguró Yuzuki con desafío— pero ¿sabes? Ya me empiezo a aburrir así que terminaré con esto de una vez— dijo mientras tomaba distancia de su hermano.

—Está bien— contestó Kyouya con decisión, tomando su báculo intentando leer los movimientos de su hermana.

—Lo siento hermano — expresó Yuzuki— pero si se ha de arruinar la fiesta a alguien no seré yo — dijo mientras lanzaba una última estocada a su hermano, mismo que fue bloqueado.

—pierdes tu tiempo con esa téc...— dijo Kyouya fastidiado, pero no se dio cuenta de su hermana en vez de retroceder al bloqueo, se agachaba y le golpeaba con el bastón por detrás de las piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y soltando el báculo al tratar aminorar la caída. El joven se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al techo y su joven hermana le apuntaba al cuello con su respectiva arma.

— Si fuera una Yari de verdad, como enemiga ya me habría encargado de cortarte la garganta—.

—Muy simpática hermana— le espetó Kyouya a regañadientes, mientras se levantaba.

—Creo que he ganado la apuesta— dijo la joven con orgullo, — ese dinero que gastas en bebida y mujeres solventará algunos gastos de mantenimiento de la casa, así que vamos por él— dijo con expresión triunfante y sin añadir más, se dirigió a la salida del dojo no sin antes dirigirles una seca cabezada a su padre y al grupo de Harada.

—Puedes decirle a Shinpachi y a Heisuke, que no iremos al distrito rojo esta noche— dijo Kyouya a Harada mientras se rascaba la cabeza con bochorno y se disponía a salir para cumplir con su apuesta.

—Ya quiero ver sus caras contrariadas— rió Sanosuke.

—Eso no me lo pierdo por nada— añadió Okita con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Lo dejaremos aquí por hoy— ordenó Kiyoshi a todos sus aprendices — pueden irse a casa—.

— Fue una gran demostración — dijo Kondo cuando todos los aprendices salieron, mientras se encaminaba a la casa junto a Kiyoshi, Okita y Harada— se nota el enorme esfuerzo que haces con este lugar—.

—Hago lo que puedo Kondo—san— respondió Kiyoshi aceptando el cumplido— pero he de decir con sinceridad que no me gusta mucho la idea de que Yuzuki tome el camino guerrero. Me gustaría que fuera más femenina.

—Es normal que se interese por ese camino si se crio entre puros hombres— comentó Harada— su destreza con la lanza es muy buena.

—Sí, tienes razón Harada-san pero temo que de un momento a otro, el rencor impulse a mi hija a buscar venganza por lo ocurrido con su madre—.

—Ese camino es uno de los más tormentosos, lo digo por experiencia propia— exclamó Okita

—Una vez que tomas venganza o asesinas a alguien, tu esencia cambia — mencionó Kondo pensativo.

—En el caso de Yuzuki, su esencia ya cambió con lo que presenció— dijo Kiyoshi con aire preocupado—si bien pude oponerme a que aprendiera a usar la lanza, me permite tenerla vigilada, al menos espero que eso le ayude a canalizar un poco esas emociones tan retraídas—.

—De alguna forma lo hace— dijo Harada que recordaba la expresión de la joven mientras enfrentaba a su hermano— pero considero que no es suficiente, quizás enfrentando ese pasado podría ayudar—.

— ¿Hablas en serio Harada?— Preguntó Kondo sorprendido — ¿No te parece que sería algo drástico?—

—Piénselo bien Kondo-san— intervino Okita— ella se ha rehusado a hablar del incidente desde aquél fatídico día—.

—Pero aun así sería complicado — añadió Kiyoshi mientras de detenía frente a la puerta de la casa— no se ha visto a Tazaki desde hace muchos años—.

—Si ya terminaron de parlotear, será mejor que entren— ordenó Yuzuki quien abrió la puerta en ese instante— ya llegaron los demás y es hora del almuerzo, me disponía a ir a buscarlos, así que no se tarden más— añadió sin más dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Creo que se preocupa de más Kiyoshi san, sé que como padre es normal preocuparse por sus hijos pero no veo mal que Yuzuki-san aprenda sojutsu, usted mencionó que le gusta ser autosuficiente— dijo Kondo mientras entraban y se aproximaban al comedor, donde ya los esperaban Hijikata y su grupo.

—Sí tiene razón Kondo-san— contestó Kiyoshi, mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

— ¡Hey, Sano! — Saludó Shinpachi cuando Harada se sentó — ¿Qué tal te fue?, espero que mejor que nosotros. ¡Qué contento estaré cuando ya haya terminado ese dichoso festival!, caminar entre tanta gente es un martirio, sólo espero que cuando vayamos al distrito rojo en la noche mejore—.

—Hablando de eso — recordó Harada — No iremos—.

— ¡¿Cómo que no iremos?! — le preguntó Heisuke extrañado.

—Kyouya-san perdió una apuesta con Yuzuki-san— intervino Okita con una sonrisa petulante — y ella le confiscó el dinero destinado para su noche de juerga—.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu favor Kyouya-san?— le preguntó Shinpachi al Kyouya quien entraba a servir el almuerzo junto con Yuzuki.

— ¿Ah? — exclamó Kyouya confundido.

— ¡EL DISTRITO ROJO! — le dijeron Heisuke y Shinpachi al mismo tiempo.

—Veo que ya se enteraron— dijo Kyouya dando un respingo — lo siento amigos— añadió mientras terminaba de servir y se sentaba en su lugar.

—Pueden mirarme con todo el reproche que quieran— gruñó Yuzuki, a quien Shinpachi y Heisuke miraban irritados — la verdad me tiene sin cuidado—añadió mientras terminaba de servirle a Sannan.

Harada sonrió divertido contemplando su plato, realmente le gustaba ver como Yuzuki era capaz de encararse con todos.

—Realmente tiene agallas— pensó mientras la miraba almorzar en silencio, — me pregunto qué tan lejos puede llegar si lo que dice Kiyoshi-san es cierto... Que alberga un profundo deseo de venganza.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Bien, aquí podemos ver un poco más del carácter de Yuzuki, parece alguien dura de pelar debido a las circunstancias de su infancia que la hicieron así. Pero de alguna forma u otra tengo que hacer que se rompa el hielo, ya que en el primer capítulo mencionó Okita que era del agrado de todo el Shinsengumi, les prometo que ya tengo planeada la situación que la hará cambiar de nuevo._

 _Ya saben, si tienen comentarios respecto al fic se los agradecería mucho._


	6. Festival

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan, Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Otomate e Idea Factory Design), esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener sin ánimo de lucro alguno._

6\. Festival

Había llegado el día de la celebración del festival del pueblo; sin embargo había algunos pocos detalles que pulir, situación que hizo que el Daimyo llamara a Kiyoshi, quien no desaprovechó la ocasión para presentarlo con Hijikata, Kondo y Sannan en su castillo junto a Iori Matsumoto.

—Kiyoshi-san confío plenamente en que se encargarán de la seguridad de los civiles, y además, si lo hacen bien sus compañeros espadachines, será grato para mí patrocinarlos también a ellos— dijo el Daimyo Satoru Yamaguchi — a lo que Hijikata, Kondo y Sannan intercambiaron miradas emocionadas.

—El honor será nuestro— agradeció Kondo con una inclinación ante el Daimyo.

—No tienes por qué agradecer muchacho— le respondió el Daimyo con amabilidad. — me gustan las personas con un gran espíritu guerrero.

— ¿Tiene alguna otra petición mi señor? — Preguntó Kiyoshi respetuosamente.

—Ninguna Kiyoshi-san — dijo el Daimyo— espero verlos a todos esta noche en el festival, pueden retirarse.

—Los presentes se despidieron con una inclinación y salieron del castillo rumbo al cuartel—.

—Matsumoto— se dirigió Kiyoshi a su lugarteniente cuando llegaron— convoca a los muchachos y quiero que dispongas de las formaciones para la vigilancia de esta noche.

—Sin problemas Kiyoshi-san— se inclinó Matsumoto, y se retiró.

—Muy bien, dijo Kiyoshi a Hijikata— me gustaría que al menos uno de sus hombres vaya con un grupo de patrullaje de lanceros ¿cree que será posible?

—Sin problemas— asintió Hijikata con orgullo, -Sannan, ¿podrías llamarlos?

—Déjamelo a mí Hijikata — dijo Sannan, quien se disponía a llamarlos cuando se escucharon forcejeos y gritos que se aproximaban por el pasillo.  
Yuzuki y Kyouya discutían acaloradamente, la chica llevaba su lanza como parte de los preparativos para aquella noche.

—De ninguna manera— argumentaba Kyouya, — ¡No te vas a llevar tu Yari al festival!, ¿acaso estás loca?

— ¡Es solo una precaución adicional!— se defendió Yuzuki— habrá mucha gente y nunca está de más.

— ¡Para eso estaremos nosotros!— le espetó su hermano— ¿acaso no confías en nosotros?, además vendrá el grupo de Kondo-san y eso añadirá más protección al festival.

—Respeto tu opinión pero no me convences—, respondió la joven testaruda.

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! — exigió saber Kiyoshi con autoridad a sus hijos.

—Pasa que la necia de tu hija quiere irse armada al festival, creo que le agrada más la idea de patrullar que de participar en la actividad que se le solicitó en el festival —.

— ¿Y qué actividad es esa? — le preguntó Sannan mirándola con una sonrisa amable.

Yuzuki enrojeció hasta la médula con semejante pregunta.

—Ceremonia del té— dijo bajando la vista.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo vergonzoso — intervino Hijikata con seriedad.

—No es... eso — dijo con timidez... — es la primera vez que lo hago enfrente de tanta gente. — añadió como si la idea le aterrara sin levantar la vista.

—Hija— razonó Kiyoshi levantándole la barbilla— vamos, dame esa lanza, Me encargaré personalmente de protegerte, no debes de temer— ella le miró con la desconfianza reflejada en sus ojos.

— ¡Entonces no iré! — dijo al fin.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!— dijo Kyouya perdiendo la paciencia — ¡la señora Kanda cuenta contigo, no puedes dejarla colgada! Su negocio de té es su principal fuente de ingresos.

—Tu hermano tiene razón— añadió su padre.

— ¡Ya dije que no! — gruñó la joven.

Kiyoshi se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, su hija llegaba a exasperarle demasiado.

¡Entonces haz lo que... — estalló Kiyoshi al fin pero Kondo intervino, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Hagamos un trato pequeña — le dijo con simpatía — ¿te parece que uno de nosotros lleve tu lanza en tu lugar?, así no estarás sin ella, si surge algún problema, se te permitirá usarla ¿no te parece un trato justo?—.

Ella lo miró con recelo sopesando sus posibilidades, no le agradaba la idea de que un espadachín le dijera que hacer pero ante la remota posibilidad de que pudiera llevar su lanza, no le quedaba de otra más que ceder.

—D.. De acuerdo — dijo con un murmullo.

—Así me gusta Yuzuki-san— le dijo Kondo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Prometa que lo hará— dijo con voz suplicante mientras le tendía la lanza a Kondo.

—Tienes mi palabra— asintió Kondo.

—De ser así debo irme ya, la señora Kanda me está esperando — dijo Yuzuki más tranquila, tomó sus cosas, se despidió con una leve inclinación y salió del lugar.

—No sé cómo le hizo Kondo-san— añadió Kiyoshi — esa niña me saca de mis casillas, parece como si lo hiciera a propósito.

—Así son los jóvenes— dijo Kondo acordándose de cuando tuvo que ganarse la confianza del joven Okita, de quien fue mentor.

—¿Hay alguna misión para nosotros Hijikata-san?— Preguntó Saito que se aproximaba junto con sus demás compañeros del grupo.

—Ah si— respondió Hijikata— quiero que cada uno de ustedes vaya de escolta con uno de los grupos de lanceros para las rondas de esta noche; el patrocinio del Daimyo depende de lo bien que desempeñemos este trabajo, así que no quiero ningún error por parte de ustedes ¿de acuerdo?.

—¡Comprendido! — dijeron todos al unísono.

—Entonces síganme— dijo Kyouya— Matsumoto-san ya debe de tener los grupos listos, por aquí

—Harada, ¿Tienes un minuto? — llamó Kondo.

—Dígame Kondo-san — asintió Sanosuke un poco desconcertado.

—Necesito que lleves esta lanza contigo, es la lanza de Yuzuki-san; ella quería llevársela pero no se lo permitían, así que le ofrecí que uno de nosotros la llevaría al festival y que se le permitirá usarla si surge algún incidente—.

—Apuesto a que no le ha de haber hecho ninguna gracia— dijo Harada con una sonrisa irónica.

—Ya lo creo que no— dijo Kondo encogiéndose de hombros, pero el caso es que yo no me siento cómodo cargando una lanza así que, me gustaría que la portaras en mi lugar, eres el único que al menos ha aprendido a usar una.

—No hay problema Kondo-san — asintió Harada tomando la lanza. — Solo espero que Yuzuki-san no me mate de ver su preciada arma en mis manos—.

—No lo hará— aseguró Kiyoshi que se había acercado a ellos. — cuento contigo Harada-san.

—Puede confiar en mí— dijo Harada con una sonrisa.

—¡Muy bien! — dijo Kiyoshi cuando vio los grupos de patrullaje ya organizados por la tarde— ¡En marcha!, ¡Al festival!.

El lugar donde se celebraban las festividades del pueblo, comprendía un terreno extenso, iluminado por coloridas farolas de papel sostenidas por cuerdas y sujetas en los techos de los puestos comerciales que con mucho esfuerzo los pueblerinos levantaron entre todos; al fondo del lugar se extendía una gran tarima de madera donde se harían presentaciones de teatro kabuki, ceremonia del té, danza clásica, sumo, entre otras.

—Se ve realmente que el Daimyo no escatimó en gastos— le comentó Kyouya a Harada, mientras patrullaban entre la gente.

—Se nota— dijo el guerrero pelirrojo — ¿lo hacen todos los años?.

—Sí, lo hacemos como una oportunidad comercial, obtenemos abundante cosecha y este festival nos permite ofrecerlo a todos los visitantes. Mucha gente de Edo o de Kyoto vienen a abastecerse de productos que no se encuentran en sus respectivos lugares de origen; también ofrecemos espectáculos para entretener a los turistas y ofrecerles hospedaje, por eso no encontraron cuartos disponibles aquella tarde que llegaron aquí— explicó el joven mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

—¡Sano!, ¡Kyouya! — Les saludó Heisuke cuando se cruzaron con su grupo— ¿Qué tal les va?.

—Nada mal— respondió Sanosuke

—No me importaría comer algo— dijo Heisuke alegremente— el ambiente festivo es contagioso y vi en un local un puesto de takoyaki que se veía de lo más delicioso.

—¿Por qué no se toman un descanso capitán?— sugirió uno de los lanceros, todo está muy tranquilo, además, usted y el señor Harada no almorzaron con nosotros, nos encargaremos de vigilar sin problemas.

—Te haré caso Ishida-san— le sonrió Kyouya, — vamos, Heisuke, Sano. Yo invito.

Momentos después, con el estómago lleno de comer Takoyaki; Kyouya y sus acompañantes, reanudaron su patrullaje, el ambiente se veía animado y tranquilo.

—Veo que no hay rencillas— observó Heisuke— deben estar realmente locos si se atrevieran a perturbar la paz.

—Nunca está de más ser precavido, aunque creo que la distribución de los grupos fue una gran idea— dijo Sanosuke mientras caminaban cerca de la tarima donde se exhibían diversas atracciones.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ese stand?— dijo Kyouya señalándolo con una sonrisa divertida — después de comer me apetece un té.

Se acercaron al stand donde los recibió una anciana muy amable.

— Veo que vino el joven Kiyoshi-san junto con algunos acompañantes—

—Hola señora Kanda— saludó cordialmente Kyouya — es un placer estar aquí.

—Sean bienvenidos a nuestra humilde ceremonia del té, si gustan pueden tomar asiento y en un momento les atenderemos, dijo mientras los guiaba a sus asientos.

—Nunca he estado en una ceremonia de té — dijo Heisuke animado.

—Es una tradición antigua, ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve en una—reconoció Sanosuke.

—Esta ceremonia no me la perdería por nada— dijo Kyouya bastante divertido.

—Buenas noches— saludó una voz femenina de forma amable mientras se aproximaba con los utensilios y se sentaba frente a ellos, espero que esta ceremonia sea de su completo agrado. Vestía un sobrio kimono negro ceremonial y tenía el cabello pulcramente recogido con algunos adornos, no pareció reconocerles hasta que levantó la vista.

—¡Kyouya!— exclamó sorprendida.

—¡¿Yuzuki?!—dijeron Heisuke y Sanosuke al mismo tiempo, mientras Kyouya reía por lo bajo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — masculló irritada la joven.

—Queríamos saludarte y tomar un poco de té — respondió su hermano — debo decirte que te ves especialmente guapa esta noche, si te arreglaras así todos los días, nadie dudaría que tienes atractivo.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense la gente — contestó mientras comenzaba el ritual de preparación del té.

—Se ve que eres muy talentosa en esto— le halagó Harada, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

—Vaya, Yuzuki — tanteó Kyouya— tienes color en esas mejillas ¿acaso te gusta Harada-san?— provocando que el guerrero pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco también.

—Cierra el pico o te arrojaré agua hirviendo a la cara— le espetó la joven, visiblemente incómoda.

—Vale, vale solo estoy bromeando— añadió Kyouya alegremente mientras intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con Heisuke que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no estallar en risas.

Después de concluir la preparación del té, Yuzuki les sirvió el té en tazas que los presentes bebieron en silencio.

—Delicioso— agradeció Heisuke.

—Me recuerda al té de mamá — dijo Kyouya con nostalgia— fue ella quien te enseñó esta ceremonia.

—Sí—Dijo Yuzuki con melancolía.

—Bueno es momento de retirarnos — anunció Harada— todavía hay rondas por hacer.

—Y que lo digas— dijo Heisuke apesadumbrado levantándose de su lugar — pero bueno, son gajes del oficio.

—Nos veremos más tarde Yuzuki— dijo Kyouya a su hermana.

—Les alcanzaré cuando termine de cerrar el stand— informó la chica, no tardaré mucho, el té ya se agotó y la señora Kanda debe regresar temprano a su casa.

Los jóvenes guerreros se retiraron del local para continuar con las rondas, al cabo de un rato se reunieron con el resto de las patrullas, quienes se tomaban un breve receso.

—¿Todo en orden? — Preguntó Kiyoshi a su hijo.

— Sin ninguna señal hostil de la gente — contestó el aludido.

—¡Hermano!, ¡Padre! — Les alcanzó Yuzuki después, había cambiado el elegante Kimono negro por una Yukata sencilla color verde, y se había trenzado el cabello;

—¿Ya terminaste con tus deberes? — le preguntó su progenitor.

—Sí, de hecho la señora Kanda ya se encuentra en su casa, yo misma la acompañé, ¿Aún no terminan?.

—Hasta que se vayan todos, nuestro deber es permanecer aquí le respondió Hijikata, al acercarse—

—¿Es esa mi lanza? — se percató Yuzuki viéndola sorprendida en los brazos de Harada, quien platicaba con Shinpachi y Okita.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta tonta? — se burló su hermano — si cuando fuimos a tomar el té la llevaba.

—Estaba ocupada con el ritual del té— se defendió irritada. ¿Por qué la tiene el?.

—Recuerda que hiciste un trato— le recordó su padre.

—Sí, pero recuerdo haber hecho el trato con Kondo-san — dijo ella recelosa sin dejar de observar a Harada _debo admitir que se ve bien con ella_ pensó para sí misma.

—Da igual quien la trae, querías tu arma aquí así que no seas remilgosa— le dijo Kyouya.

Ya estaban por ponerse a reñir cuando Matsumoto se acercó al grupo.

—Kiyoshi-san— el Daimyo desea ver a los capitanes, está al pie de la tarima.

—Muy bien, vamos, tenemos órdenes— ordenó Kiyoshi a los espadachines, quienes se prepararon para partir.

— el resto de los grupos retomen la vigilancia por favor, al final les prometo que todos tomaremos un sake— prometió mientras el grupo se dispersaba por nueva cuenta con Matsumoto a la cabeza de regreso al festival.

Yuzuki se quedó en su lugar preguntándose si seguirlos o no.

—No te quedes ahí parada hermana— le espetó Kyouya tomándola del brazo — ya es tarde y me da pendiente de que regreses sola a casa, quédate a mi lado—.

Al llegar al pie de la tarima, a cuyos alrededores se agrupaba la gente, el Daimyo los esperaba con una escolta.

—¡Qué bueno verlos!, ¡Ah! , también está Yuzuki-chan— saludó el señor Yamaguchi con alegría a la joven que se encontraba sosteniendo a su hermano del brazo dubitativa — debo decirles que han hecho un estupendo trabajo esta noche.

—Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo Yamaguchi-sama— respondió Kiyoshi complacido, mientras que el grupo de Hijikata agradecía con una inclinación.

—Bien, les he llamado porque no quiero que se pierdan el evento principal, también he de dar un anuncio al pueblo, así que quiero que estén alertas— añadió con seriedad mientras subía a la tarima principal, junto con su escolta. Los guerreros se apostaron a los alrededores de la tarima, Kyouya sostenía a su hermana de la mano mientras observaba los alrededores con ojo avizor.

— ¡Pueblo de Jozai!— se dirigió el Daimyo a los pueblerinos. — sean bienvenidos al festival de la prosperidad. Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado, recuerden que esta festividad también fue pensada para reforzar los lazos con visitantes de otros dominios, la hospitalidad siempre es el mejor principio para la diplomacia y la paz.

Ahora sin más que añadir ¡demos inicio a los fuegos artificiales!, ordenó haciendo una seña con la mano.

Se oyeron estruendos en el cielo donde comenzaron brillar fuegos artificiales coloridos sobre los presentes. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, la gente aplaudía y silbaba entusiasmada.

—Es hermoso— dijo Yuzuki a su hermano mientras contemplaba el cielo.

—Es la primera vez que lo ves ¿verdad?— Preguntó.

— Sí, así es — afirmó.

—Me alegra que los disfrutes hermana, sé que desde que en nuestro hogar habitan espadachines, has tratado de sobrellevar la situación de la mejor manera posible. Ellos no tienen malas intenciones, si los conocieras mejor podrías dejar atrás tu rencor, prométeme que lo pensarás e intentarás.

—No lo sé hermano— respondió la joven que seguía contemplando el cielo — no pensarías de esa forma si tu hubieras visto lo que yo vi— Cuando su hermano la miró, observó que sus ojos verdes reflejaban tristeza.

Cuando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales terminó, el Daimyo retomó la palabra.

—Les agradezco mucho su atención y espero que sigan disfrutando... — pero se interrumpió en el acto cuando resonaron otros disparos en el cielo; confuso, el dirigente del pueblo miró a sus escoltas quienes tomaron posición de ataque.

— ¡Qué raro!— mencionó Yuzuki buscando más fuegos artificiales en el cielo — ¿habrán tenido problemas con los fuegos?

—Parece una señal — advirtió Kyouya con seriedad, tomando su lanza en postura defensiva— Yuzu, te pido que estés alerta—.

Yuzuki se ocultó detrás de su hermano e intuyó que algo andaba mal cuando vio como Matsumoto y algunos de los grupos de lanceros corrían hacia la tarima, y comenzaron a rodear a los presentes en el lugar. El lugarteniente se acercó a su jefe.

—El Daimyo corre peligro— le avisó sin aliento— hay que evacuar a todos, se acerca un grupo numeroso de Ronins a las afueras del pueblo, se dirigen hasta aquí, he comandado a un grupo de los nuestros para evitar que lleguen hasta aquí. Para ganar algo de tiempo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _¿Quiénes serán los de aquel grupo desconocido que se ha atrevido a perturbar la paz de Jozai en plena festividad importante?, averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario al respecto ya saben que es muy bien recibido._

 _Saludos._


	7. Lanza contra Espada

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan, Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Otomate e Idea Factory Design), esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener sin ánimo de lucro alguno._

7\. Lanza contra espada

—¡Saquen al Daimyo de aquí! ¡Ahora! — ordenó Kiyoshi a la escolta del Daimyo en cuanto recibió el aviso de su subordinado.

—Nosotros le acompañaremos— intervino Kondo, ¡Inoue!, ¡Heisuke!, ¡Hajime!, acompáñenme a escoltar al Daimyo, no hay tiempo que perder, señor Yamaguchi, dé la orden de evacuación.

—A todos los presentes— anunció el señor Yamaguchi— les pido que no cunda el pánico, ha surgido un imprevisto y les pido de favor que se retiren a sus hogares, sigan las indicaciones de los capitanes de las divisiones de lanceros para mejor seguri...

No había terminado de decir aquella frase cuando se escuchó un grito desgarrador y la muchedumbre comenzaba a correr, a lo lejos se observaba a un grupo de Ronins cubiertos todos por largas capas negras, con una catapulta, cuya carga arrojaron a los presentes desquiciándolos todavía más; resultaron ser cabezas de patrulleros discípulos de Kiyoshi.

¡Ishida-san! — chilló Yuzuki cuando el alcance de una de las cabezas rodó a sus pies.

—¡Destruyan todo! — ordenó uno de los del grupo quienes se lanzaron al ataque con katanas en las manos.

—¡Protejan al Daimyo!— ordenó Hijikata a sus hombres mientras preparaba su ataque junto a Kiyoshi

—Por aquí señor Yamaguchi— señaló Sannan al perplejo Daimyo mientras Kondo, Saito, Inoue y Heisuke formaban una barrera en torno a él y se encaminaron a la salida trasera del lugar mientras el resto de su escolta corría a combatir a los Ronins que intentaban acercarse a la gente.

¡Al fin un poco de diversión! — se alegró Okita mientras se lanzaba al ataque junto a Shinpachi, ambos con sendas katanas en mano.

—¡Kyouya! — Gritó Kiyoshi a su hijo — ¡ayuda a evacuar a los civiles!, queremos el menor daño posible...

—¡Yo también ayudaré! — dijo Yuzuki con determinación y odio en sus ojos por lo que le habían hecho a Ishida.

—¡Ni hablar!, ¡Te vas! — ordenó su padre.

—Pero.. Yo— empezaba a protestar su hija, cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, se trataba de Harada, quien le tendió su lanza—.

—Úsala para proteger, no para asesinar, te cubriré las espaldas— añadió éste desenvainando su espada. La chica le dirigió una mirada agradecida y ambos se metieron entre el gentío para ayudar.

La batalla se desencadenó, los Ronins destruían todo a su paso y los lanceros trataban de evitar que llegaran a la muchedumbre que se aglomeraba en la salida trasera del terreno donde estaba montado el festival.

—Por favor, estén lo más tranquilos posible— sugería Yuzuki mientras ella, Kyouya y Harada apremiaban a la gente a que saliera en orden y no perdían vista de los lanceros que luchaban contra los espadachines, por fortuna ya no faltaba mucho para concluir con esa tarea.

Por otro lado, Hijikata y Kiyoshi luchaban con fiereza espalda con espalda contra diversos atacantes.

—Nunca pensé que se atreverían a hacer esto— gruñó Kiyoshi, esto solo puede ser obra de una persona pero.. No, ¡es imposible! — dijo hiriendo a un espadachín.

—De todas formas, hemos de estar alertas— advirtió Hijikata, no hemos localizado al líder de esta emboscada.

Mientras tanto, Kyouya y su grupo ya habían concluido de evacuar a los pueblerinos, cuando fueron atacados por tres Ronins, por lo que agradeció que su hermana fuera lo bastante desconfiada para portar su lanza y se defendía de su atacante.

—Menuda nochecita— dijo Yuzuki bastante irritada mientras desarmaba a su atacante y lanzaba su espada lejos, no sin antes noquearlo con la parte no punzante de su arma.

—Pero no digas que no esperabas algo de adrenalina — dijo Sanosuke mientras luchaba con su enemigo, sus ojos destellaban la emoción característica de un guerrero.

—Sí tienes razón— admitió la chica y Harada observó que hacía el esfuerzo para que no se reflejara en su rostro el atisbo de una sonrisa.

—Ayudaré a nuestro padre — dijo Kyouya antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar de batalla de su progenitor.

—También debo ayudar a los míos— le indicó Harada a Yuzuki — te recomiendo que te resguardes en un lugar seguro porque sé que estaría perdiendo el tiempo si te pido que regreses a casa.

—Puedo ayudar a combatir — aseguró la joven.

—¡No! — Negó Sanosuke con firmeza— sé que eres buena lancera, pero el campo de batalla no es para damas, déjalo en nuestras manos, es nuestro deber la protección de los débiles.

— ¡No soy una damisela en apuros!—protestó Yuzuki indignada.

—Yo sé que no— contestó Harada mirándola a los ojos — Por favor, confía en mí.

—Está bien — dijo la aludida con voz baja— iré a resguardarme, y dando un último vistazo al guerrero pelirrojo que se alejó; tomó su arma y emprendió la búsqueda de un lugar seguro por los alrededores del lugar cuando descubrió a una mujer con su hijo en brazos agazapada contra un árbol siendo amenazada por un Ronin vestido con una armadura negra y cubierto por un sombrero. A los pies de ambos se encontraba un cadáver, La chica supuso que se trataba del marido de la mujer.

—No nos hagas daño— lloraba la fémina — ten piedad de mi hijo, solo es un bebé.

—Estoy aburrido— le espetó el Ronin con aspereza — mis secuaces no consiguieron traerme la cabeza del Daimyo, no creía que el viejo Kiyoshi contaría con refuerzos... Estoy muy disgustado, con alguien he de descargar mi furia— dijo levantando la espada pero se interrumpió cuando una pedrada le llegó por la espalda, haciendo que se olvidara de su objetivo y volteó desconcertado.

—Realmente tienes bolas para agredir a gente indefensa— dijo una voz cargada del más puro odio a poca distancia. — ¡eres un desgraciado! — gritó Yuzuki, quien adoptó postura de ataque con su arma.

—Interesante — dijo el Ronin consiguiendo olvidarse de la mujer y se encaró a la chica que lo miraba, nadie se le había enfrentado de aquella forma ni mucho menos una joven.

—¡Qué espera para irse!— Le apremió Yuzuki a la mujer.

No necesitó oírla repetir la orden, ahora que su captor no le ponía atención, tomó a su hijo y echó a correr dejando a Yuzuki a solas con el Ronin.

—Tienes agallas jovencita — observó el Ronin esbozando una sonrisa macabra, la chica no conseguía verle la cara pero su instinto le indicaba que se trataba de una persona bastante peligrosa, tenía que llevarlo con los demás o se vería en serios aprietos.

—Eso me lo dicen siempre — dijo con voz firme.

—¡Qué bien!, porque serás tú mi entretenimiento esta noche, contestó el Ronin muy interesado.

Mientras tanto, en el área de combate, Kiyoshi y el grupo de Hijikata habían conseguido mermar las fuerzas de los Ronins; unos habían caído en combate a manos de los lanceros y otros habían emprendido la huida.

—Pff, ¡al fin terminamos!—dijo Shinpachi a Harada mientras flexionaba sus musculosos brazos.

—Sí, pero no olvides que me debes un sake— le recordó Okita con alegría— te gané la apuesta, derroté a más Ronins que tú— Shinpachi gruñó.

—¿Estas bien hijo?— le preguntaba Kiyoshi a Kyouya, quien se sostenía un brazo.

—No es nada padre— aseguró su hijo con voz tranquilizadora — solo es un rasguño superficial— dijo mientras miraba su brazo y en efecto, la herida no era profunda.

—¿Estamos todos? — Preguntó Hijikata.

—Sí— contestaron sus hombres.

—¡Esperen un momento!— dijo Kyouya alarmado — ¿Dónde está Yuzuki?.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, se escucharon gritos de auxilio, una mujer con un niño en brazos corría hacia ellos.

—Alguien... ¡Ayuda por favor!—imploró a Hijikata antes de caer de rodillas, el bebé estaba sollozando, ¡qué alguien la ayude!.

—Tranquila, ¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó Hijikata con calma.

—Ro-ronin— respondió la mujer casi sin aliento— una.. Chica, portaba una lanza, me salvó, pero.. Se quedó atrás enfrentando al agresor.

—¡Oh, no!— gimió Kiyoshi palideciendo— ¡Yuzuki!.

—¿Por dónde están?— inquirió Hijikata con firmeza, a lo que la mujer les señaló el lugar, a lo que Hijikata salió corriendo en esa dirección, seguido de cerca por Harada, Okita y Shinpachi.

—Kyouya, quédate con esta dama— ordenó Kiyoshi en un tono que no admitía protestas, dejando a su hijo con expresión frustrada detrás.

El cansancio comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la joven Yuzuki, quien ya a duras penas podía bloquear con su lanza las estocadas de su agresor, que a su vez parecía bastante emocionado de que una mujer le presentara batalla.

— ¡Nada mal! — le felicitó el Ronin veo que tienes bien dominado el estilo Sojutsu, pero incluso eres prudente, no te atreves a atacar porque sabes que tienes las de perder, eso me gusta— dijo con regocijo— tu estilo me recuerda a un viejo rival que tuve.

— ¿Un viejo rival?—Preguntó la chica sorprendida y comenzaba a atar pequeños cabos en su mente.

—Sí, así es— sonreía el Ronin sin dejar de apuntarla con su espada— hace dieciséis años me enfrenté con un guerrero lancero y me derrotó. Eso mancilló mi honor, pero me tomé una pequeña revancha personal— añadió con picardía como si hubiera hecho una travesura— entré en su dojo y me di la tarea de descuartizar a su esposa, una mujer muy hermosa, me pregunto por qué no opuso mucha resistencia...

Pero no terminó de contar su historia, apenas le dio tiempo de bloquear una ofensiva estocada de lanza que le había dirigido la joven, sus ojos verdes destellaban locura e ira en su totalidad, le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo retroceder unos pocos pasos

—Así que eres tú— dijo con un murmullo suave pero mordaz, al Ronin le pareció que había recuperado fuerzas.

—Mira no sé lo que te pase, eso no tiene que ver conti.. — pero no lo dejó terminar, se vio un destello de la lanza, en cuya punta comenzó a brillar un líquido escarlata, le había hecho un tajo en la cara.

—Sí, si tiene que ver conmigo— dijo con una calma inusual— más de lo que te imaginas.

—¡Perra!— argulló el aludido mientras se sujetaba la mejilla donde había recibido la cortada. — ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!.

—¡¿Es que acaso no me reconoces?!, estalló con voz desquiciada e impregnada de odio. ¡¿No ves el reflejo de aquella mujer en mí?!, ¡Pero yo sí te reconozco ahora Tazaki Daichi! .

—No puede ser —dijo desconcertado ¿Ayami Kiyoshi?

—¡Sí que eres un completo imbécil!— gritó, ¡YO SOY YUZUKI KIYOSHI!, ¡Ella era mi madre!, ¡Y tú hiciste de ella una carnicería!.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo— dijo al fin Tazaki — retomando su postura ofensiva y la miró con interés renovado. — estabas oculta en aquél cuarto, por eso no opuso resistencia pensó que me la llevaría.

—¡Y ahora yo seré quien te descuartice a ti!— gritó triunfante la joven.

No había terminado de decir aquella frase cuando tres siluetas se interpusieron entre ella y Tazaki mientras que una cuarta la sostenía por ambos brazos por detrás, haciendo que su lanza cayera al suelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?!— pataleaba Yuzuki fuera de sí a Shinpachi que era quien la sostenía mientras Hijikata, Okita y Harada apuntaban a Tazaki con sus respectivas espadas, — ¡Es mío!— chillaba con fiereza. ¡No interfieran!.

—¡Silencio!— resonó la colérica voz de su padre que había llegado a la escena y miraba con furia a Tazaki, que estaba de lo más tranquilo a pesar de que lo superaban en número.

—¡Qué sorpresa, Hatori!— saludó Tazaki como si hubiera visto a un antiguo colega.

—Daichi— murmuró con desdén Kiyoshi sin bajar la guardia.

—Han pasado dieciséis años— dijo— No esperaba que tuviera que encararme con tu hija antes que contigo, te juro que no la reconocí; pero ahora que la veo bien, es idéntica a su madre, salvo por el color de cabello y los ojos, recuerdo que los de tu mujer eran grises y su cabello era del color de la madera de ébano. No te ofendas compañero, no suelo recordar a mis víctimas destazadas.

—No caiga en provocaciones Kiyoshi-san— intervino Harada con calma, pero sus ojos ambarinos miraban con repulsión al hombre que había arruinado la inocencia de la joven Yuzuki.

—¡¿Qué asuntos tienes en Jozai?! — exigió saber Kiyoshi.

—Varios— respondió Tazaki— pero me temo que no sería la clase de cosas que te contaría precisamente a ti.

—¿Qué tal si te hacemos hablar, por las malas? — amenazó Okita con repudio, pues habían escuchado todo el relato que el ronin le había hecho a la joven.

—Me temo que hoy no joven caballero— respondió el aludido, envainando su espada— aunque me mataran, los planes que dominarán Jozai seguirían adelante— dijo con pereza— ya tuve suficiente diversión— dio un chasquido y seis ninjas aparecieron alrededor del grupo.

—¿Ya terminó de jugar señor Tazaki?— Preguntó el más cercano —el clan nos espera.

—Emprendamos la retirada, ya ajustaremos cuentas después; será cuando menos lo esperen — prometió Tazaki con desdén al grupo de Kiyoshi a lo que su escolta de ninjas lanzaron sendas bombas de humo que nubló la visión de los presentes.

—Se fueron— observó Harada una vez que se disolvió el humo. Todos envainaron sus espadas.

—¡¿Quieres soltarme de una maldita vez?!—gritaba Yuzuki fúrica sin dejar de forcejearle a Shinpachi.

—Solo si te calmas— le espetó éste.

—Suéltala Nagakura— Ordenó Hijikata.

Al verse libre, la joven no dudó en tomar su lanza, lista para salir en persecución de su enemigo pero Hijikata le cerró el paso.

—A un lado— dijo Yuzuki colérica, pero Hijikata le apuntó con su espada y ella lo miró con verdadero odio.

—Yuzu— le llamó Kiyoshi con voz calmada—¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Irlo a buscar, desde luego — contestó ella sin dejar de mirar a Hijikata.

—Sobre mi cadáver— le dijo el lugarteniente.

Sin medir sus actos la joven le lanzó una estocada de lanza, pero Hijikata fue más hábil y consiguió desarmarla con un solo movimiento de espada.

—Hijikata-san ¿Qué hace?— preguntó Kiyoshi alarmado.

—No se preocupe Kiyoshi-san— le murmuró Okita por lo bajo — deje que Hijikata se encargue.

Harada y Shinpachi observaban la escena con gesto impasible.

—¡Tómala de nuevo!— le ordenó con frialdad, ¡Atácame si realmente estas dispuesta a matar!

Con rabia, la joven tomó su arma y atacó con fiereza a Hijikata, quien bloqueaba con facilidad sus estocadas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?— Preguntó — No creo que Tazaki sea menos hábil que yo, tus ataques no son nada.

Aquel comentario enfureció más a la joven, que empeñaba todas sus fuerzas con cada golpe de lanza, no conseguía hacer retroceder al guerrero de ojos violeta.

—¿Crees que es fácil?, ¿Tienes la frialdad en la sangre capaz de terminar con la vida de otra persona?, ¿Estaría tu madre satisfecha con tu proceder? ¿Harías lo que le hicieron a otra persona,? — añadió antes de volverla a desarmar y derribarla al suelo.

El impacto de las palabras de Hijikata logró que Yuzuki desistiera de su ataque; en su lugar se quedó arrodillada con la mirada perdida en el piso.

—Escucha Yuzuki-san— se agachó Hijikata y le dijo con voz amable— sé que pasaste por un momento muy duro, pero te prometo por mi honor como Samurai, que Tazaki recibirá el castigo que le corresponde por lo ocurrido hace dieciséis años, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros; ya no cedas al odio, Te lo juro con mi propia espada— añadió levantándole la mirada con su mano.

—Es..ta bien— contestó ella con la voz apagada.

—Bien, eso zanja ese asunto— se levantó Hijikata y le tendió una mano amistosa, que ella aceptó para ponerse de pie.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa— mencionó Kiyoshi posando las manos sobre los hombros de su hija. — ha sido una noche muy larga y todos estamos cansados.

—De seguro Kyouya nos espera— dijo Shinpachi

—Entonces vámonos — sugirió Okita, y todos emprendieron la marcha de regreso a la explanada del festival mientras Yuzuki los seguía en silencio.

—Las manos de una dama no deben mancharse de sangre, me pareces muy bonita y delicada como para llegar a esos extremos— le mencionó Harada en voz baja situándose a su lado cuando notó que ella se rezagaba un poco.

Yuzuki se detuvo en sus pasos.

—Yuzu, ¿ocurre algo? — Preguntó su padre quien se percató también de su retraso

Y entonces ocurrió. La joven comenzó a sollozar, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sacando a flote las emociones que por varios años llevaba contenidas, cayendo de rodillas, intentando contenerlas como mejor podía.

—Llora, no te reprimas más — le alentó Sanosuke mirándola con compasión arrodillándose a su lado y se sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazó fuerte sin dejar de llorar.

—Nosotros nos adelantaremos— avisó Hijikata, llevándose consigo a Okita y Shinpachi.

Kiyoshi se quedó contemplando la escena en silencio agradecido de que por fin su hija abriera sus sentimientos.

—Se quedó dormida— le dijo Harada a Kiyoshi después de un largo rato, mirando la expresión serena de la joven.

—Fueron demasiadas emociones para ella— observó Kiyoshi.

—Sí no le molesta, yo la llevaré— sugirió Sanosuke cargando con ella en su espalda.

—Regresemos a casa muchacho— los demás se preocuparán.

Y así ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa. Yuzuki esbozó una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad mientras dormía, su carga emocional se había liberado.

 **Continuará…**

 _Ya hizo su aparición el antagonista principal de esta historia,_ _Tazaki_ _Daichi, viejo rival de_ _Hatori_ _y el asesino de la madre de_ _Yuzuki, es un_ _ronin_ _bastante sádico ¿qué otros planes tendrá contra_ _Jozai?. Por otro lado, ¿quién mejor que_ _Hijikata_ _para controlar la rabia de la chica? la verdad no se me ocurría nadie mejor que él. Espero que sigan disfrutando la historia._


	8. Simpatías

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan, Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Otomate e Idea Factory Design), esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener sin ánimo de lucro alguno._

8\. Simpatías 

Una semana después de la incursión de Ronins al festival de Jozai, el pueblo se encontraba de luto por todos los que habían perdido la vida en aquel suceso. El festival se canceló como una señal de respeto, pero eso a su vez generó un ambiente de incertidumbre y desconfianza entre los habitantes, sobre todo a los espadachines, aunque al grupo de Kondo lo respetaban gracias al auxilio que prestó en el ataque.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en poco tiempo, pero nada como la actitud de una joven, que de ser una persona huraña y desconfiada con los huéspedes del dojo de su padre ahora era más cordial y amable con ellos.

Una mañana se encontraba preparando el desayuno, tarea nada sencilla debido a la gran cantidad de personas y su hermano aún no regresaba de patrullar; la seguridad del pueblo se había aumentado y eso suponía menos presencia de él y de su padre en la casa.

—A ver, ¿dónde puse la especias para el miso?, le dije a Kyouya que no las pusiera tan alto, simplemente no alcanzo el estante— dijo Yuzuki para sí mientras alcanzaba una pequeña tarima de madera para subirse y buscar en lo más alto de la alacena.

—¡Ah!, ¡Ahí están!.. Solo un poco más..—

Pero resbaló de la tarima, se habría dado un buen golpe si un par de brazos no la hubieran sostenido en el momento preciso.

—¡A ver si ya dejas de hacer cosas imprudentes, enana!—

—¡¿Okita-san?!—

—Buenos días, Yuzuki chan— saludó— por poco se me viene el mundo encima.

—Muy gracioso, me muero de risa—refunfuñó — haz algo útil y ¿podrías alcanzarme aquel frasco verde? A menos que quieran un desayuno insípido.

—Vale, vale— dijo Okita quien alcanzó las especias con facilidad y se las dio.

—Gracias—

—¿Preparas el desayuno?— le preguntó Okita

—Noooo, sólo estoy acomodando ingredientes en la alacena para caerme a propósito— respondió con sarcasmo mientras incorporaba las especias a la sopa miso— obvio que sí Okita-san.

—¡Qué carácter el tuyo!—

—Así soy yo, ahora te aguantas—

—Y yo que planeaba ayudarte a preparar el desayuno— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vale, ayúdame entonces—

—Ahora no quiero, eres una grosera—

—Por favor— dijo Yuzuki poniendo su mejor mirada implorante.

—Está bien, pero ya quita esa cara, me das miedo— dijo Okita con voz burlona mientras tomaba un cuchillo y se disponía a cortar las verduras que le señalaba la chica.

—Yo en tu lugar no dejaría que Souji tocara siquiera un ingrediente, se las ingenia para hacer de un banquete, algo no comestible— se escuchó a las espaldas de ambos y Okita no dudó en lanzar el cuchillo al remitente del comentario.

—¡Okita-san!—se escandalizó Yuzuki al ver la escena.

—Fallaste Souji— le dijo Heisuke animado desde la entrada de la cocina sosteniendo el cuchillo que le había lanzado éste. — Buenos días Yuzuki-chan, le saludó. — ¿ya está listo el desayuno?.

— Con tantas distracciones, estoy lejos de finalizar— gruñó. — Okita-san, añade un poco de soya a la sopa, yo terminaré de cortar las verduras— dijo mientras tomaba un nuevo cuchillo limpio y comenzó a cortar las verduras. —Todo-san por favor ¿puedes traer los platos? ya estoy por servir.

—No me digas Todo-san— le replicó Heisuke, me siento como todo un señor cuando me dicen así, llámame Heisuke, todos lo hacen, conmigo no hacen falta las formalidades.

—Eres tan inmaduro que, ni llegarías a señor cumpliendo los cuarenta años— le espetó Okita quien volcaba toda la soya a la sopa.

—¿Acaso quieres pelear?— desafió Heisuke flexionando los puños.

—¡Ya basta!, ¡fuera los dos de mi cocina! ya lo haré yo todo sola, gracias.— gritó Yuzuki enfadada sacándolos a ambos a empujones y cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

—Y yo que creía que ya estábamos rompiendo el hielo con ella— dijo Heisuke haciendo cara de pucheros.

—¡Es tu culpa idiota!— replicó Okita.

—Parecen niños inmaduros— se dijo Yuzuki mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno— bueno ya es hora de servir, pero antes debo probar si la sopa miso ya está en su punto.

Al probar la sopa, arrugó la cara y le dieron arcadas.

—No puede ser... le dije que un poco, ¡no toda la condenada soya!—

En el comedor ya se encontraban sentados Okita, Sanan, Kondo, Inoue, Saito y Heisuke.

—¿Aún no regresan los demás de la patrulla nocturna?— preguntó Kondo

—No, todavía no— dijo Inoue, pero no deberían de tardar.

En efecto, se oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían al comedor, se trataba de Kyouya, Kiyoshi, Hijikata, Shinpachi y Harada, que llegaban de patrullar.

—Buenos días— saludó Kiyoshi—¿ya desayunaron?—preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a los demás.

—No aún no, de hecho llegan a tiempo— dijo Sannan

—En este caso, iré a ayudar a Yuzu a servir o se pondrá de mal humor— intervino Kyouya abandonando el recinto.

—¿Cómo les fue en el patrullaje?— preguntó Saito

—Sin novedades— dijo Hijikata serio— Hatori-san y yo creemos que lo que buscaba el grupo de Ronins de Tazaki Daichi era crear el ambiente de pánico en la población.

—El Daimyo se encuentra muy disgustado, ya que la paz en Jozai nunca se había visto perturbada de esta manera— dijo Kiyoshi. —tendremos nuevos reclutas pronto, Yamaguchi mandó a llamar a sus hijos que están entrenando en otras regiones con refuerzos.

—¡Bien es hora de desayunar! — anunció Kyouya que apareció con sendas bandejas seguido de Yuzuki que tenía cara de malas pulgas.

—¡Bien!, ¡ya era hora! Pensaba que moriríamos de inanición— dijo Okita alegremente haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asesina que le dirigía la chica.

—Perdona por "tardar" tanto— le dijo ésta con una sonrisa —disfruta tu desayuno.

—Buen provecho a todos— dijeron al unísono.

—Para haber tardado tanto, esto está delicioso Yuzuki-chan— expresó Shinpachi después de repetir su tercer ración de desayuno.

—Te lo agradezco Nagakura-san—

—Yo no diría lo mismo— dijo Okita— la sopa está muy salada.

—Qué raro Souji, yo la he probado y no está salada— le dijo Kondo extrañado.

—Es que Okita-san, le puso un toque bastante personal a la suya— se defendió Yuzuki, lanzándole una mirada maliciosa.

—Maldita— murmuró Okita por lo bajo.

—Que eso te enseñe a seguir mis indicaciones de la forma correcta— le dijo ella, —la comida no se desperdicia—.

Una a vez que terminaron, se dividieron el turno de patrullaje, ahora correspondía a Kondo, Okita, Inoue, Saito, Sannan y Heisuke mientras los demás se tomaban un descanso. Yuzuki tenía mucho que hacer, lavó la ropa, recogió los trastes del desayuno y preparó el baño caliente. Como su padre se encontraba tomando una siesta, acudió a la habitación de Hijikata para avisarle.

—Hijikata-san— llamó Yuzuki a la puerta de su habitación — el baño está listo, cuando quiera puede entrar.

—Gracias Yuzuki-san— respondió Hijikata abriendo la puerta.—en seguida voy—.

—¿Es eso un Haiku?—Preguntó la joven con curiosidad, mirando el trozo de papel en el que había escrito Hijikata a sus espaldas, la tinta se encontraba fresca aún.

—¡No!, ¡No es mío!— cortó Hijikata abochornado— es más bien de un amigo, Hogyoku— pero la joven enarcó una ceja, no podía engañarla.

—Cálmese Hijikata-san— dijo Yuzuki— No le veo lo malo a escribir Haiku, al contrario, es algo digno de admirar, todos tenemos nuestros pasatiempos secretos.

—¿Tienes uno?— le preguntó.

—Sí, me gusta el origami— contestó ella— ¿me permite ver su Haiku?, me da curiosidad, tiene mucho que no leo Haikus, desde que...—calló por un momento—.

—¿Tu madre solía escribir Haikus?—

—No, un amigo de la infancia que tiene mucho que no veo, él me enseñó a leer y a escribir— añadió con cierta melancolía— tiene mucho que no sé de él.

—Está bien, te dejaré leer mi Haiku—dijo Hijikata extendiéndoselo.

—Muy bien— comenzó a leer Yuzuki entusiasmada y pensó para sí ( _No, es lo mejor que he leído, pero al menos lo intenta_ ).

—¿Y bien?— le preguntó.

—Nada mal Hijikata-san, yo no podría hacerlo mejor, de hecho.

—Gracias, sé que me falta por mejorar—

—( _Bastante_ )— pensó Yuzuki —muy bien Hijikata-san, le repito, el baño está listo, si no necesita nada más iré a tender la ropa.

—Espera un momento Yuzuki-san— le llamó Hijikata.

—¿Sí?—

—¿Puedes guardar el secreto sobre mi pasatiempo?, no me gustaría que nadie, en especial Souji lo supiera.

—Descuide, Hijikata-san— dijo la joven — su secreto está a salvo conmigo—.

Yuzuki, se dispuso a recoger la ropa que había dejado en una canasta para tenderla en el patio, la misma se encontraba muy pesada debido a la cantidad de prendas mojadas que contenía.

—Pff, creo que esto es lo que más me fastidia cuando tengo que hacer esto— se quejó —intentando cargarla con todas sus fuerzas—

—Eso se ve pesado, déjame ayudarte— antes de que ella pudiera responder, Nagakura Shinpachi ya había levantado la cesta de ropa con suma facilidad y emprendía la marcha por el pasillo.

—Nagakura-san, espera— corrió Yuzuki tras él por el pasillo.

—¿Sí Yuzuki-chan?—

—Am, la ropa se tiende por el otro lado del patio, estás tomando la ruta equivocada— dijo tratando de contener la risa.

—¡¿Qué?!, lo hubieras mencionado antes.

—¿Quién fue el que se puso a andar con la ropa sin siquiera saber a dónde dirigirse?.

—Está bien, es mi culpa—

—Es por aquí— le señaló.

—Puff, nunca pensé que pudiera ser tanta la ropa para tender— dijo Shinpachi después de ayudarla con su tarea.

—Bueno, normalmente me reparto estas tareas con mi hermano pero él ha estado muy ocupado— dijo Yuzuki mientras se sentaban en uno de los bordes del pasillo a la sombra.

—¿Quién te enseñó a hacer todas tareas del hogar? —

— La esposa del Daimyo, Matsuri-sama; me acogieron tres años en su casa, debido a que después del fallecimiento de mi madre yo no hablaba con hombres, ni siquiera con mi papá o mi hermano, entonces ella al enterarse de nuestra situación, mandó a llamar a mi padre y conviví un tiempo con ellos, fue una alegría para Akane-san y para Mika-san tener una nueva compañera de juegos ya que los demás hijos del Daimyo son hombres, Hiroki-kun que es de mi edad, Kanon-san y Subaru-san que son gemelos idénticos; Tsukushi-san y Aoi-san que es el mayor. Con ellos encontré un poco de paz, me enseñaron a leer, escribir, cocinar y demás labores.

Matsuri-sama fue un gran apoyo para mí, hasta que una enfermedad le hizo partir, desde entonces regresé a casa, mientras que el Daimyo, mandó a sus hijos a otras regiones con parientes, supe que Mika-san se casó con el hijo del señor de otra región y tuvo hijos.

Akane-san es de la edad de Kyouya, me imagino que la están entrenando para ser una buena esposa para otro matrimonio arreglado.

En cuanto a los chicos, Ao-san y Tsukushi-san, trabajan para el Shogun supervisando asuntos políticos junto con él; Hiroki-kun y los gemelos se interesaron por la vida militar y dirigen a sus respectivos guerreros, no los he visto desde entonces.

—Vaya, entonces están muy ligados al Daimyo por así decirlo— observó Shinpachi.

—Sí, aunque debo admitir que no es algo que me agrade del todo, ya que si mi papá no hubiera estado a disposición de él ; yo no habría perdido a mi madre, no es que no sea agradecida con lo que han hecho por nosotros sino que.. A veces me pregunto qué tan diferentes serían las cosas si no hubiera ocurrido aquello, si fuéramos una familia normal.

—No le des más vueltas al asunto Yuzuki-chan— dijo Shinpachi sonriente dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. — solo queda mirar adelante, siempre habrá personas que lleguen a tu vida como también habrá quienes se vayan lo importante es aprender lo mejor de ellas—.

—Jeje— rió la joven — ¿Quién imaginaría que detrás de todos esos músculos habría mucha inteligencia oculta?.

—No sé si tomármelo como un cumplido o como un insulto— dijo Shinpachi fingiendo indignación.

— Y yo todavía que te hago cumplidos Nagakura-san—.

—¡Argh! Ya te dije que me llames Shinpachi—

—Está bien Shinpachi-san—

—Shinpachi a secas—

—Muy bien Shinpachi a secas— le dijo con voz sorna Yuzuki.

—¡Oye! ¿Te estas burlando?—

—solo es una inocente broma, relájate Shinpachi-san— se levantó Yuzuki.

—Bastante tenemos con soportar el humor retorcido de Souji y ahora el tuyo—

—¡Oye!, no me compares con Okita-san, yo al menos soy mucho más simpática y no soy malvada— finalizó, iré a traer algo para almorzar ¿vienes?.

—Iré a buscar a Sano y a Kyouya, quiero beber un poco de sake—

—Creo que están entrenando en el dojo practicando con la lanza, deberías echar un vistazo—

—Gracias Yuzuki-chan— se levantó de un salto Shinpachi y se dirigió al dojo.

Sanosuke y Kyouya se encontraban enfrascados en un arduo entrenamiento de Sojutsu, era destacable que las habilidades del pelirrojo con la lanza habían mejorado bastante en tan poco tiempo; Kyouya ya apenas y podía desviar sus ataques.

—Me impresionan tus habilidades— le dijo Kyouya, cuando Harada lo desarmó y le lanzó una estocada por el frente—podría decir que pareces un lancero nato.

—Gracias por el cumplido, debo admitir que últimamente me siento bastante cómodo usando la lanza como arma, me agrada esta disciplina— dijo Sanosuke.

—¡Sano!, ¡Kyouya! — Les llamó Shinpachi, quien llevaba una botella de sake. ¿Por qué no se toman un descanso? Bebamos.

—Me parece buena idea— dijo Kyouya, tanto él y Sano se sentaron a sendos lados de Shinpachi y esperaron gustosos a que les sirvieran su copa.

—Nada como un sake para relajarse— se saboreó Shinpachi bebiéndose de un trago el suyo—.

—Ve más despacio Shinpachi— le sugirió Sanosuke, — no querrás embriagarte tan rápido—.

—Vamos, Sano, yo conozco mi forma de beber— dijo Shinpachi quien ya empezaba a ponerse colorado de las mejillas, y tomaba un trago tras otro.

—Más bien eres mala copa — dijo Sanosuke con un respingo —siempre tengo que lidiar con tus borracheras—.

—Pero aun así se ve que ustedes se llevan bastante bien, me simpatizan— dijo Kyouya.

—Igual nos caes bien Kyouya— dijo Shinpachi sirviéndole más sake.

—¿Ya están bebiendo sin comer siquiera algo? — Preguntó Yuzuki con impaciencia al aproximarse a ellos, llevaba en sus manos un plato de sashimi para que lo compartieran.

—Justo a tiempo hermanita— le sonrió Kyouya tomando un trozo — ¿no quieres sake?.

—No gracias — le contestó secamente— ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?.

—Muy bien— respondió Harada — gracias por el sashimi, se acompaña bien con la bebida—

—No es nada— dijo Yuzuki con cortesía

—Sí, gracias Yuzuki-chan— la abrazó de repente Shinpachi, ya visiblemente ebrio.

—Shinpachi-san ¿qué haces?— se escandalizó la joven al verse atrapada en sus musculosos brazos.

—Shinpachi, suéltala— advirtió Harada visiblemente serio.

—Vamos, Shinpachi-san te serviré más sake— le dijo Kyouya con tono conciliador.

—Solo estoy dándole mi gratitud por lo amable que es— dijo con la cara colorada.

—Con un gracias es suficiente Shinpachi-san— dijo Yuzuki intentando soltarse de los brazos de Shinpachi.

—No lo voy a repetir de nuevo Shin, déjala en paz —

—No, no, no— la abrazó Shinpachi aún más fuerte— todavía me falta otra cosa— dijo levantándole la barbilla a Yuzuki e inclinando la cabeza a la altura de su rostro, pero no logró su cometido. Un puñetazo en la cara hizo que soltara a la chica y saliera despedido a una distancia considerable.

—¡Harada-san! ¡Tranquilo!— intervino Yuzuki tomándole el brazo a Harada, que tenía el rostro crispado por la furia, mientras que Kyouya se inclinaba sobre Shinpachi.

—Esa.. No es la forma de tratar a una dama— dijo con voz fría

—Te pasaste Sanosuke-san— dijo Kyouya — lo noqueaste, pero estará bien que le dejemos dormir por un rato.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— Exigió saber Kiyoshi quien llegaba a la escena.

—No pasa nada papá— excusó Yuzuki— A Shinpachi san se le pasaron las copas y tuvo un pequeño percance con Harada-san—.

—Será mejor que se lo lleven a su habitación— dijo Kiyoshi mirando a Shinpachi que se había puesto a roncar.

— Si Hijikata-san lo encuentra en este estado, no le hará ninguna gracia—.

—Vamos, Sano-san— Dijo Kyouya quien levantaba a Shinpachi por un brazo— ayúdame a cargarlo—

El pelirrojo soltó un respingo de resignación y levantó a su amigo por el otro hombro, ambos condujeron al noqueado Shinpachi rumbo al cuarto.

—Veo que están cómodos aquí— Dijo Kiyoshi a su hija— hacía mucho tiempo que nuestro hogar no estaba tan animado—

—Sí—afirmó Yuzuki— son personas muy interesantes.

—Viniendo eso de ti, hemos hecho mucho progreso; me alegra que seas ya un poco más abierta pequeña—

—Padre, ¿deseas algo en especial para cenar?— le preguntó su hija amablemente — Puedo ir a comprar las cosas.

—Am, no Yuzu.. De hecho a eso venía, a avisarles que cenaremos fuera una vez que los demás capitanes regresen de la patrulla de la tarde, mandaré a Matsumoto a que se encargue de la patrulla nocturna. Ya has tenido demasiado trabajo atendiendo las labores del hogar—

—Entiendo— dijo, de ser así me iré a cambiar de ropa, dijo mientras recogía las copas y la botella de sake.

—Está bien, te espero en el salón principal—

Una vez que se cambió de ropa, Yuzuki se reunió con su padre en el salón principal donde ya estaban reunidos Hijikata, Harada, Kyouya y Shinpachi (con resaca y la mejilla un poco hinchada).

—Si ya estamos todos listos, vamos a cenar fuera, conozco un buen restaurante, ya mandé a un aprendiz a avisarle a los miembros que nos faltan, salgamos—

Caminaron por la senda principal que les conducía al centro del pueblo, Kiyoshi y Hijikata conversaban animados sobre tácticas de combate y estrategia sin darse por enterados de que detrás de ellos se suscitaba un silencio bastante incómodo entre Harada, Shinpachi, Yuzuki y Kyouya.

—Y bien—dijo al fin Shinpachi tratando de romper el hielo— ese restaurante al que vamos ¿Qué tal es?

—Los platillos son deliciosos — afirmó Kyouya cordialmente— es un poco caro pero vale la pena.

—¿Has ido a ese lugar Yuzuki-chan?— le preguntó Harada.

—Solo una vez, cuando era niña, la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho—

—Fuimos con mamá aquella vez— recordó Kyouya — te veías adorable.

—Y sigue siendo adorable — comentó Shinpachi — la verdad es que me sorprende que... ¡Vamos Sano! ¡¿Por qué me miras de esa manera tan hostil?!, ¿Dije algo malo?— encarándose con Harada que le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Déjalo ya Harada-san— dijo Kyouya— Shinpachi-san no estaba en su sano juicio y no pasó nada— pero él no se veía con intenciones de calmarse.

—Vamos Harada-san— le animó Yuzuki dándole una palmadita juguetona en el brazo— me agradas más cuando estás de buen humor.

—Si me lo pones así, no puedo hacer caso omiso a una petición tuya Yuzuki-chan— se calmó Sanosuke.

—Además con un buen banquete mejorarán los ánimos— dijo Kyouya, ya llegamos.

Se encontraban frente a un restaurante llamado Shiki, el aroma a comida y el cándido ambiente del lugar invitaba a pasar un rato agradable.

—Buenas noches Misato-san, saludó Kiyoshi a la anfitriona del lugar, una mujer de entrada edad, con una pulcra Yukata azul, que los recibía en la entrada.

—Kiyoshi-san, es un placer recibirlo de nuevo en mi humilde local— saludó la fémina.

—Me gustaría saber si ya llegaron mis demás invitados, un aprendiz mío se encargó de hacer la reservación a mi nombre—

—En efecto, sus invitados ya se encuentran aquí, permítame conducirlos a su salón— dijo

Al llegar a aquella habitación, los capitanes restantes ya se encontraban sentados bebiendo té.

—¡Shinpatsu!, ¡Sano! por aquí — Les llamó Heisuke invitándolos a sentarse junto a él; mientras que Hijikata se sentó entre Kondo y Sannan; Kyouya y Kiyoshi se sentaron cerca de Inoue y Yuzuki se sentó entre Saito y Okita.

—¿Los hicimos esperar mucho?— Preguntó Kyouya.

—No, no tenemos mucho que llegamos — contestó Sannan amablemente.

Al poco tiempo la anfitriona se presentó con sendos manjares que colocó en medio de la habitación para el disfrute de todos los presentes.

—¡Esto es la gloria! Se regocijó Heisuke mientras disfrutaba su comida — Nunca había probado nada así.

— Con permiso Heisuke— dijo Shinpachi robándole un bocado de su plato.

—Argh Shinpachi, ¡ya deja de hacer eso! —

—Por favor, no peleen por la comida aquí — dijo Hijikata exasperado.

—Sí que son inmaduros— comentó Yuzuki quien ya había terminado.

—Y es de todos los días— comentó Okita

—Espero que les guste, el postre, cortesía de la casa— dijo Misato-san quien les presentaba un delicado montículo de nata y azúcar adornado con delicadas fresas en la cima.

—¿recuerdas este postre Yuzuki?— le preguntó Kyouya desde su lugar.

—Sí— dijo Yuzuki con voz entrecortada probando una fresa—la sonrisa que se reflejó en su cara al disfrutarla conmovió a su padre, quien no le quitó el ojo de encima en toda la cena.

—Yuzuki-chan se veía tan tierna que me provoca darle mis fresas— murmuró Heisuke de forma que solo Sanosuke y Shinpachi lo oyeron.

—Parece que alguien se te adelantó— dijo Shinpachi entre risas mirando a Saito quien pasaba algunas de sus fresas al plato de la chica—

—Saito-san— dijo con la cara colorada— no es necesario.

—A ti te gustan— dijo con voz tranquila y seria a la vez— No soy aficionado a los dulces—

—De ser así, no creo que te importe si yo tomo el resto de las fresas Hajime-kun— dijo Okita haciendo ademán de tomarlas pero Saito puso fuera del alcance sus manos el plato y miró amenazante—.

—Tú tienes las tuyas así que no molestes Souji, si quieres algo de mí, espera a que termine de comer— dijo con voz glacial provocando las risas de todos los presentes.

Una vez que hubieron terminado, Heisuke y Shinpachi convencieron a Harada y a Kyouya a acompañarlos al distrito rojo a beber un rato, mientras que los demás se encaminaron a casa.

—Fue una gran cena— comentó Kondo

—Sí, vale la pena ir de vez en cuando— contestó Kiyoshi.

—Se disfruta una buena comida— observó Hijikata.

—Sí que estoy llena—dijo Yuzuki con cara de satisfacción.

—Sí, ya se te nota en la figura— rió Okita comenzando a correr.

—¡Eres un grosero Okita-san!— le espetó Yuzuki corriendo tras él, pero de repente se detuvo. Sentía la impresión de que alguien la observaba, volteó a sendos lados de la calle.

—¿Qué ocurre Yuzuki-chan?— dijo Okita acercándose de nuevo.

—¿No sentiste una presencia extraña?—

—No— dijo el muchacho extrañado.

—Debió ser mi imaginación—

—¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó Saito al alcanzarlos.

—No, no es nada— dijo Yuzuki

—Vamos, si no nos quedaremos atrás— apremió Saito.

Yuzuki volteó una última vez, su instinto le decía que alguien los observaba pero continuó su camino junto con los demás; en efecto alguien los había estado siguiendo desde las sombras.

 _ **Continuará**_ …

 _En este capítulo quise darle más desarrollo al cambio de actitud de Yuzuki con el Shinsengumi, a todos los trata con respeto pero se lleva un poco mejor con los que no son de tan alto rango como lo son el trío baka, Saito y Okita. En el caso de Kyouya se lleva bien con todos por igual._


	9. Reclutamiento

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan, Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Otomate e Idea Factory Design), esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener sin ánimo de lucro alguno._

Capítulo 9. Reclutamiento

Ya habían transcurrido varias semanas desde los sucesos ocurridos en el festival. En el pueblo de Jozai, si bien los habitantes volvían a sus rutinas cotidianas, se respiraba un ambiente de desconfianza en general sobre todo tratándose de la llegada de personas no nativas del mismo. Jozai siempre había recibido a los visitantes por igual, hoy día los guardias apostados en las entradas mantenían su reserva a recibirlos y de ser necesario revisarlos e interrogarlos si notaban alguna circunstancia sospechosa. Aquella tarde se encontraban montando guardia como era su costumbre cuando vislumbraron que se acercaban tres guerreros seguidos de cerca por una armada, situación que los hizo levantar sus armas como medida precautoria y llamaron a su superior en espera de órdenes, no obstante, éstos se inclinaron en señal de respeto ante tres capitanes, montados en sendos caballos, seguidos por tropas de no menos cincuenta guerreros ataviados con el mismo uniforme, se trataba de los hijos militares del Daimyo.

— Kanon-sama, Subaru-sama e Hiroki-sama — saludó el superior de los guardias— ¡Es un placer verlos de vuelta en el pueblo! —

— Gracias por el recibimiento — contestó amablemente uno de los líderes, pueden regresar a sus puestos.

— ¡El viejo Jozai!, ¡años sin estar aquí!— expresó un joven enfundado en su armadura samurái. Era alto, de cabello negro azulado corto y alborotado, sus ojos de un color carmesí miraban joviales el horizonte mientras cabalgaban a su destino.

— ¡Sí que estás emocionado Hiroki! — exclamó, aquel que se hacía llamar Kanon, un apuesto muchacho de cabello castaño cobrizo largo que llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos marrones.

— ¡Vamos, Kanon! — Intervino su gemelo Subaru, cuyo único rasgo distintivo era la longitud del cabello, que llevaba más corto que su homónimo a la altura de los hombros — ¿A poco no sientes siquiera un poco de nostalgia de casa?—.

—Tenemos que dar el ejemplo a nuestros hombres— replicó el aludido — venimos por un llamado de nuestro padre como apoyo militar para él y para la seguridad de este lugar, no vinimos a vacacionar —.

— Aguafiestas — murmuró Hiroki — yo no sé ustedes, pero yo iré a hacer una visita a unos viejos amigos.

— Eres un libro abierto — suspiró Subaru — tratándose de ella, parece que tu actitud cambia bastante.

— Son nuestros amigos Subaru — se defendió Hiroki —No los he visto en años, a ella le prometí escribirle y no lo hice, pensará que la he olvidado—.

— ¿Olvidarla tú? — chistó Kanon — ¡Si no hacías otra cosa más que hablar de ella!, dijeras tú que fuera cualquiera de nuestras hermanas, pero no, es una amiga o debería de decir... ¿la persona que te gusta?

—No sé de qué me hablas — arguyó Hiroki indignado cuya cara se tornó colorada.

— Eres bastante malo para disimularlo — dijo Subaru con una sonrisa burlona — bueno, entonces Kanon y yo iremos al castillo a anunciar nuestra llegada ante nuestro padre; nosotros nos haremos cargo de tus tropas, asegúrate de regresar a dormir al castillo, al viejo no le haría gracia que no vengas —.

— Seguro que sí, los veré más tarde — se despidió Hiroki cabalgando por un rumbo distinto al de sus hermanos.

Era una tarde tranquila en el dojo de Kiyoshi, Saito daba lecciones de kendo a algunos reclutas que se habían incorporado recién mientras que Kyouya hacía lo propio con los novatos de la lanza. Harada a su vez entrenaba con Kiyoshi, el estilo _Hozoin-ryu_ había conseguido dominarlo, su maestro se mostraba orgulloso.

— Con esa habilidad que tienes ya no tengo mucho más que enseñarte muchacho — dijo Hatori Kiyoshi - el camino de la lanza es uno de los más nobles y sé que recorrerás ese camino con honradez.

— Es un honor recibir semejantes palabras — respondió Harada con una inclinación.

— El honor fue mío — contestó Kiyoshi

— Kiyoshi-sensei — le llamó uno de los aprendices, alguien lo busca en la entrada del dojo.

— Hemos concluido con la lección Harada-san, si me disculpas atenderé ese asunto — dijo Kiyoshi y se marchó con el aprendiz.

Harada se sentó en uno de los pasillos a descansar, cuando uno de sus compañeros se le acercó animado.

— ¡Sano! — Saludó Shinpachi qué llegaba de patrullar —vamos al distrito rojo, necesito una distracción—.

— Más bien lo que tú quieres es ver a esa geiko — replicó Sano rodeando los ojos.

—Es hermosa, y creo que le gusto — respondió con picardía.

— Busquemos al enano y vámonos — sonrió Harada.

Ambos guerreros buscaron a Heisuke por los pasillos hasta que lo encontraron junto a Okita, ambos estaban espiando a través de la puerta de una habitación.

— ¡Heisuke, vamos al distrito rojo!— le llamó Sanosuke.

— Shhh — le calló Okita.

— ¿Qué hacen?— preguntó Shinpachi en voz baja.

— Se ve muy tierna — murmuró Heisuke sin quitar la vista del lugar.

— ¿No es esa la habitación de Yuzuki?— preguntó Sanosuke indignado.

— Baja la voz — le espetó Okita — Mira —.

Atraídos por la curiosidad, Shinpachi y Harada se asomaron, para observar a una Yuzuki dormida profundamente en su futon, su largo cabello suelto estaba todo enmarañado, lo que le confería un aspecto muy gracioso.

— ¿te vas a comer esas fresas? — Murmuraba la joven entre sueños abrazando la cobija y salivando.

Los muchachos trataron de evitar reírse, era la primera vez que veían a alguien hablar mientras dormía.

—Si valoran su vida, será mejor que se alejen de aquí— murmuró una voz a espaldas de los chicos asustándolos, se trataba de Kyouya.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— le preguntó Heisuke.

—Porque si se despierta, querrá vernos muertos a todos, el sueño es sagrado para ella y es muy común que se levante de muy mal genio. — murmuró por lo bajo.

—En efecto —dijo una voz glacial del otro lado de la puerta. Yuzuki se había despertado, su enmarañado cabello y la mirada asesina que les lanzaba a todos despedía un pésimo humor. — ¡¿qué demonios quieren aquí?! — espetó mientras sacaba su lanza de su clóset.

— ¡Vaya! Hemos encontrado un demonio peor que Hijikata-san — exclamó Okita como quien comenta el clima que hace, lo que provocó que la joven saliera corriendo tras el grupo de muchachos, con la lanza en mano.

—Esperen a que los pille— amenazó mientras corría detrás de ellos.

— Uy si, ¡qué contrariedad! Provocó Kyouya — somos cinco contra una.

— ¡Ya cállate Kyouya! — gritó Yuzuki enfadada lanzando la lanza hacia su hermano pero éste la esquivó y fue interceptada por un muchacho que pasaba por ese mismo sitio.

— No esperaba que en este dojo se lanzaran armas a la ligera, pudieron matar a alguien— exclamó el joven con una mirada seria.

— Ella comenzó — dijeron todos a la vez señalando a Yuzuki.

— Malditos cobardes, ¡los hombres no deberían de poner excusas! — masculló ella.

— No has cambiado en nada, sigues con ese carácter tan huraño — le dijo el chico que sostenía su lanza.

— ¿nos conocemos? — preguntó Yuzuki

—Tonta, ¿acaso olvidas a los amigos?— replicó él quien se acercó y la miró a los ojos.

—No puede ser... ¿Hiro? ¿Hiroki-kun?— se escandalizó la joven cuyo rostro se tornaba escarlata y hacía lo posible por acomodarse su desordenado cabello abochornada.

— ¿Quién es él?— murmuró Okita a Kyouya.

— Es uno de los hijos menores del Daimyo y amigo nuestro — respondió éste —Hiroki Yamaguchi—.

— ¡Ah, aquí están!— dijo Kiyoshi- me preguntaba a donde había ido Hiroki-kun.

—Disculpe por haber salido de la habitación sin avisar—respondió Hiroki sonriente—estaba impaciente por verlos, un gusto verte de nuevo Kyouya, saludó.

—Es agradable tenerte de vuelta Hiro-kun—

—Veo que tiene nuevos aliados Kiyoshi-san— dijo el muchacho observando a Heisuke y los demás.

—de hecho estaba por llamarlos para presentarlos, pero pasemos al salón principal, Hijikata-san y Kondo-San nos esperan. Yuzu, ¿qué fachas son esas las que traes? Pareciera que acabaras de despertar, deberías ponerte más presentable ante nuestro invitado- le dijo su padre a ésta con severidad —.

— Esta me la cobraré después, lo prometo — dijo Yuzuki a su hermano al dirigirse de vuelta a su habitación.

—Los esperaré en el salón— indicó su padre a Kyouya.

— ¿Siempre es así de amenazante tu hermana? — le preguntó Hiroki a Kyouya una vez que padre e hija se perdieron de vista.

— Solo cuando se enfada en serio, chicos, estén alertas. Cuando Yuzuki promete algo lo cumple, no digan que no se los advertí. ¿Vamos al salón principal?—.

— Parece que no queda de otra — dijo Okita aburrido, dirigiéndose a aquel lugar dejando al resto del grupo.

—Adiós al plan de ir al distrito rojo— dijo Shinpachi por lo bajo y con fastidio, Harada rodeó los ojos y se preguntó cómo es que Shinpachi no podía pasar al menos una noche de abstinencia de sake.

—Oh, no sabía que había interrumpido sus planes— intervino Hiroki que lo había escuchado — es mi culpa, pero podemos ir más tarde, yo invito—.

—Ya me caes bien Yamaguchi-san— rio Shinpachi.

— Llámenme Hiroki o Hiro — añadió el muchacho guiñando un ojo.

Una vez que se reunieron en el salón principal, Hiroki se presentó cordialmente ante el resto del grupo de Hijikata.

—Soy Hiroki Yamaguchi —se inclinó — uno de los capitanes militares del dominio Ogaki, mi padre es el Daimyo de Jozai y he acudido a su llamado, aunque... He de admitir que antes de reunirme con él preferí pasar a saludar y encuentro que Kiyoshi-san también tiene aliados nuevos, es un placer conocerlos a todos—.

—Un placer conocerte Yamaguchi-san—respondió Kondo en nombre de todo su grupo.

—Hiroki-kun—intervino Kiyoshi— ¿te enteraste de lo que ocurrió en Jozai hace semanas?—.

—No a grandes rasgos —respondió el joven —pero lo que sí sé es que ustedes fueron los que ayudaron a repeler el ataque, tengo mis sospechas de que es lo que está pasando ya que Jozai no es el único dominio en la mira— bajó la voz de forma casi inaudible — he escuchado rumores bastante preocupantes entre mis superiores y el Daimyo de Ogaki—.

— Lamento interrumpir— llamó una voz a través de la puerta — el té está listo —Yuzuki deslizó la puerta y entró con la bandeja y sendas tazas de té. Ya se había peinado y recogido su largo cabello, Hiroki no pudo más que sonrojarse al verla.

—Gracias, hija —comentó su padre amablemente cuando les hubo servido a todos. — ¿Podrías dejarnos tratar unos asuntos con Hiroki-kun?, sé que tienen muchas cosas que conversar pero esto es importante—.

—No es ningún inconveniente, Yuzuki-chan puede permanecer aquí— invitó Hiroki.

—Pero preferiría mantenerla al margen de todo esto, tú lo entenderás Hiro-kun— zanjó Kiyoshi.

La joven no mencionó una palabra, pero en sus ojos había un destello de reproche hacia su padre, y se retiró del lugar. Una vez que sus pasos se alejaron, Sannan interrogó.

— ¿Qué clase de rumores hay?—

— Últimamente ha habido varias riñas en diversos dominios vecinos; se cree que los que las inician son Ronins, que obviamente, reciben órdenes de algún clan con el que no se tienen buenos términos por así decirlo, puedo especular que la paga ha de ser una suma cuantiosa de Ryos ya que, recuerden que ese tipo de espadachines no tienen un señor al que servir, pero eso no impide que vendan sus servicios al mejor postor como mercenarios—. Explicó Hiroki

— ¿Con qué objetivo lo harían? — intervino Kondo.

— De nuevo solo puedo hacer conjeturas — respondió el joven de ojos carmesí — si bien es sabido, el sistema implantado por el shogunato de Tokugawa, fue en un sentido estricto para controlar a todos los Daimyo a los que se les designó un dominio para gobernar. Si bien no se pagan impuestos como tal, saben que tenemos que contribuir militarmente con el Shogun, con el fin de que ninguno de estos regentes pueda levantarse en armas en contra del Bakufu, la cuestión está en que el gobierno está haciendo una apertura comercial al extranjero, situación que no es muy bien vista por algunos clanes, no sé a cierta ciencia cuáles son y pues este tipo de enfrentamientos parece más una forma de protesta por este tipo de políticas ya que tienen la creencia de que es una usurpación al mandato real del emperador.

— ¡Eso es una tontería! — Exclamó Kondo indignado — El emperador creó este gobierno de facto porque así lo estima conveniente a sus intereses, si van contra el Shogun, la ofensa también es hacia el emperador.

—Pero tiene lógica esta situación — Observó Hijikata con expresión seria — Me imagino que el argumento de esos bastardos es que ningún país extranjero deberá estar sobre Japón por mucha apertura comercial y diplomática que haya, nacionalismo en su máximo expresión.

—Así es Hijikata-san— dijo Hiroki — Pero aún no hay pruebas para afirmar que mi teoría es cierta, pero siendo los militares que somos, no es difícil deducir que el método más fácil para que la gente pierda la confianza en su gobierno es creando inestabilidad. Ya pude observar la desconfianza en los guardias de la entrada de Jozai, me temo que lograron sembrar la semilla de la incertidumbre en la población—.

— La situación es más seria de lo que pensaba — opinó Kiyoshi —Jozai no se había visto envuelto en un conflicto de esta naturaleza.

— Es por eso que se nos mandó a llamar a mis hermanos y a mí — dijo Hiroki — Sé que se perdieron muchas vidas de tu escuadrón Hatori-san y necesitan más hombres que ayuden a la protección del pueblo, es por ello que hemos decidido contribuir con reclutas. Ya me había mencionado mi padre que el grupo de Kondo-san está constituido de combatientes de sorprendente habilidad y es por eso que desea que dirijan a estos hombres por el noble camino del guerrero.

— Es un honor recibir semejante misión — exclamó Kondo quien a su vez volteaba a ver a su amigo Hijikata quien le esbozaba una sonrisa de aprobación.

Mientras en el salón principal se llevaban a cabo estas conversaciones, Yuzuki practicaba con su lanza en el jardín trasero de la casa. Estaba enfurruñada por el hecho de que la habían dejado de lado en el asunto, cuando de nuevo sintió que la observaban.

— ¿Quién está ahí?, puedo sentir tu presencia y sé que no ha sido solo ahora; llevas tiempo siguiéndome los pasos, estoy cansada de jugar al escondite contigo, así que ve al grano y terminemos con esto de una vez. — retó la joven.

— Sí que eres muy perspicaz, podrías ser de mucha ayuda en nuestra organización — Dijo una voz y de la sombra de un árbol salió una silueta femenina, ataviada con un provocativo uniforme ninja de color lila, su rubio cabello despedía destellos que reflejaban los pocos rayos del sol del ocaso y le miraba interesada a través de sus ojos violetas, no se inmutó cuando Yuzuki con suma velocidad le apuntó la lanza al cuello.

— Tranquila, no vengo a buscar conflicto contigo — aseguró la mujer con suma calma — no te negaré que te he estado siguiendo la pista, pero más que nada, he observado las cualidades que posees cuando usas esa lanza.

— ¿Nada más vienes a hacerme la pelota o qué? — Interrumpió Yuzuki con voz glacial — tú viniste a algo más así que suéltalo ya, no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo.

— Está bien, te lo diré, buscamos a alguien como tú para que se una a nuestra organización secreta, deseamos que te unas a los ninjas del clan sombra, soy una de las lugartenientes, me llamo Satomi Kobayashi —.

— ¿Y con qué fin querría unirme a ustedes? — preguntó Yuzuki con desconfianza.

— Tú estabas en aquel lugar cuando atacaron el festival del pueblo e incluso te enfrentaste con el líder de los ronins en un duelo de espada con lanza —.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?, no te vi allí o de estarlo, no recuerdo que acudieras en mi ayuda — replicó la ojiverde con desdén.

— Lo sé de primera mano porque tú ayudaste a una mujer con un bebé en brazos, ella es mi hermana Noriko —.

— Solo fue suerte — dijo Yuzuki — Si no hubiera pasado por allí, me temo que tu hermana no habría vivido para contarlo, además ¿por qué no estabas con ella?

—Estábamos en otra misión de espionaje, sé que mi hermana te debe la vida pero considero que tus habilidades con la lanza serían de mucha ayuda para nuestra organización, somos una red de espías y mercenarios; estamos en busca de los ronins que contribuyeron a la masacre de miembros del escuadrón de lanceros y de algunos civiles, te puedo asegurar que la paga es buena y serías de mejor utilidad allá que siendo una ama de casa sumisa en este dojo —.

— ¡Estás de broma!, no me interesa ser peón de un grupo de metiches, créeme que si el mundo dejara de meterse en asuntos ajenos se deslindarían de tantos problemas —.

— ¿A poco no consideras frustrante que aquellos hombres te dejen "al margen" de los asuntos?, Si te unieras a nosotros tendrías información privilegiada que te aseguro que papi no te querría decir si lo supiera —. Provocó la kunoichi.

— No eres nadie para decirme qué o no hacer — Dijo Yuzuki a punto de perder la paciencia.

— Vamos, no seas quisquillosa, podrías hacer algo digno de orgullo para ti misma y demostrarías que no eres para nada una damisela en apuros —.

Yuzuki, estaba a punto de replicar, cuando se escucharon voces a lo lejos aproximándose.

— Veo que ya no es el momento oportuno para seguir conversando— dijo Satomi — Pero esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, si te interesa el asunto, deberías acercarte al santuario de Jozai-ji, nuestro cuartel secreto—. Acto seguido, con la agilidad propia de un gato, la joven ninja se escabulló primero en un árbol, para desaparecer de nuevo entre las sombras.

¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás hermana! — Llamó Kyouya— La charla ha terminado, ven, Hiroki-kun quiere despedirse antes de que nos vayamos.

— ¿Irse?, ¿a dónde? — preguntó la joven, volviendo a la realidad dejando atrás sus pensamientos y aproximándose a su hermano.

— Iremos al distrito rojo a relajarnos un rato—

— ¡Son una pandilla de borrachos mujeriegos!— exclamó Yuzuki indignada.

— No lo digas así, me ofendes Yuzuki-chan — dijo Hiroki fingiéndose herido al acercarse junto con Heisuke, Sanosuke y Shinpachi.

—No te conocía esas mañas Hiro-kun—

—Solo voy a acompañarlos un rato, digo, por mi culpa les quité parte de su tiempo libre y he de compensárselos—.

—Hagan lo que quieran, no es de mi incumbencia— dijo Yuzuki cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada a otro lado; ella esperaba al menos tener unas palabras con su amigo de la infancia y más ahora que ya estaba más presentable que antes.

— Quita esa cara de enojo Yuzuki-chan— dijo la tranquila voz de Harada —Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes—.

La joven sentía como el color se le subía a la cara, no comprendía como era que aquel pelirrojo lograba disipar su mal humor con sus palabras.

—Vale— dijo al fin — regresen con cuidado.

—Nos veremos pronto Yuzuki-chan— Dijo Hiroki, que le tomaba la mano para besársela de modo de despedida, provocando que la joven se sonrojara todavía más.

Mientras los veía marchar, un mar de pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de Yuzuki, la oferta de Satomi le parecía tentadora y se preguntaba los beneficios que conllevaría para ella unirse a ese gremio de espías. Si bien le había prometido a Hijikata que no empuñaría la lanza para asesinar a Tazaki, lo cierto era que su sed de venganza no se había disipado del todo. A veces resurgía en mayor o menor medida, pero era un hecho de que dicho pensamiento seguía latente en su mente como una serpiente, siempre al acecho. ¿Debería tomar ese camino como espía a espaldas de su familia y amigos? O si no conseguía asesinar a Tazaki, aun así le provocaría mucha satisfacción a si misma el sabotearle los planes, era una decisión que debía de meditar con sumo cuidado.

—El clan ninja de la sombra— susurró Yuzuki mientras observaba fijamente la luna que se asomaba en el estrellado cielo y una brisa le hacía ondear su cabello.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿A poco pensaron que Yuzuki se resignó a dejar atrás su deseo de venganza y dejárselo a Hijikata y los demás? No, ella no es alguien a quien le guste que hagan las cosas, siente más satisfacción cuando logra sus objetivos por sí misma. ¿Qué les pareció el personaje de Hiroki? Me recuerda a cierto amigo de la infancia que me llegó a gus… ok muchos detalles jajaja, hasta aquí le dejo por este capítulo, ¿comentarios? ¿Mentadas? Ok no lo último ignórenlo._

 _He estado un poco ausente porque me preocupo de que la historia tenga calidad. He estado documentándome mucho respecto al período Edo, sus costumbres y sobre todo intento sumergirme un poco más en la época con tal de darle la mayor congruencia al fic, ya que al menos en cuanto a mis OC son humanos y no tendrán nada que ver con los demonios ¿o sí? (si han visto o jugado Hakuoki, puedo adelantarles que al menos mi demonio consentido hará un cameo en esta historia empiecen a pensar quién es)_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Un agradecimiento especial a:_

 _ **LxLawliet**_

 _Me anima muchísimo ver que mi historia es de tu agrado, prometo concluirla, es muy grato terminar de escribir un capi y que a las pocas horas ya encuentre un review tuyo TuT jaja así dan ganas de escribir más._

 _ **ImpracticalDemon**_

 _I hope you like this story too, it's nice to know that you can read Spanish as well, hehe I know, I try to write the appropriate conduct from the Shinsengumi._

 _A los que leen mi historia les agradecería su opinión, sea buena o mala necesito retroalimentación para ver si algo falla con mi manera de escribir, anímense, no muerdo._


	10. Propuesta

10\. Propuesta

Habían transcurrido varios días desde la llegada de los nuevos reclutas al dojo de Kiyoshi, situación que mantenía a todos en el cuartel bastante ocupados con el entrenamiento de éstos. Aquella tarde calurosa, Heisuke, Saito, Shinpachi, Harada y Okita se encontraban frente al pozo de agua para refrescarse.

—Pff ¡ahora sí que estoy todo sudado!— exclamó Heisuke despojándose de la parte superior de su vestimenta.

— El entrenamiento es bueno para la musculatura— dijo Shinpachi, flexionando los músculos frente a su reflejo en el agua.

—Lástima que no podamos hacer nada por la cara— Murmuró Okita por lo bajo.

— ¿Dijiste algo Souji?—Le preguntó Saito con seriedad.

—Nada Hajime-kun, ¡Sí que hace calor!— respondió el ojiverde.

—Kyouya mencionó que habrá sandía para refrescarnos— mencionó Harada después de reajustarse las vendas de su abdomen y tomaba su prenda superior.

— Y ya están listas— mencionó el aludido, que llevaba la sandía rebanadas en trozos, a lo que los muchachos se reunieron bajo la sombra de un árbol para degustarla.

— ¡Esto sí que es refrescante!— se regocijó Shinpachi mientras saboreaba la fruta y tomaba otro trozo.

— ¡Oye Shinpatsu!, ¡deja para los demás! — se quejó Heisuke.

—No hay problema, hay suficiente para todos— dijo Kyouya con tono conciliador.

— ¿Saben si hoy nos va a tocar patrullar por la noche?— preguntó Saito.

— No, al menos esta noche no haremos patrullaje, de ello se encargarán los nuevos reclutas— aseguró Kyouya.

—Sí que desde que llegaron, la carga de trabajo por las noches ha aminorado un poco— dijo Shinpachi — justo como para salir por la noche.

—Con todas esas frecuentes visitas a cierto lugar, más bien vas a ver a alguien, eres un picarón— comentó Harada entre risas.

— ¡Vamos Sano! Al menos al fin tengo suerte, Keiko-chan adora mi compañía y no tengo porque negársela— replicó éste.

— ¿Entonces hay planes de salir a beber esta noche?— preguntó Heisuke con entusiasmo.

— ¡Cómo aburren con eso!— exclamó Okita quien se levantó de su sitio para encaminarse a su cuarto— el calor me provoca sueño, iré a dormir un rato.

—Yo prefiero sacar brillo al filo de mi espada— se excusó Saito— ustedes pueden continuar con sus planes.

—Aguafiestas— murmuró Shinpachi al verlos marcharse.

—Por cierto Kyouya, ¿cómo es que Yuzuki no está degustando sandías con nosotros?— preguntó Heisuke.

—La vi salir, me imagino que fue a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, quizás haya salido a comprar algo o qué se yo, no hay de qué preocuparse— replicó éste.

Mientras tanto, Yuzuki se encontraba caminando por el pueblo inmersa en sus pensamientos. En su mente rondaba la propuesta de Satomi sobre unirse a su clan de mercenarios, era una decisión compleja que debía meditar con sumo cuidado debido a los riesgos y sobre todo las consecuencias si su padre llegara a enterarse cuando alguien la llamó por detrás.

— ¿Qué hace tan linda señorita sola en las calles?— le preguntó una voz conocida.

— ¡Hiro-kun!— se sorprendió la joven al ver a su amigo de la infancia, se veía que estaba de patrullaje— no es nada… solo doy un paseo.

—No deberías salir sola después de lo que ocurrió en el festival— le advirtió el joven con gesto preocupado.

—Oh, para eso te tengo a ti— dijo ella con una sonrisa— viniste a reforzar la seguridad en Jozai junto con tus tropas ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí— replicó Hiroki con tono de reproche— ¿o acaso crees que vine de vacaciones?

—Pues… veo que esas visitas al distrito rojo por las noches dicen otra cosa

—No molestes Yuzu, en serio nada más es hacerle compañía a tu hermano y a los demás— se abochornó el guerrero de ojos escarlata.

—Solo es una inocente broma —

— ¿Entonces no te molesta si te acompaño?

—No tengo ningún inconveniente con ello

—Vale, entonces vamos a ver si compramos un aperitivo si no te molesta, la verdad es que no me dio tiempo de almorzar.

Ambos caminaron, por la calle principal. Después de que el festival fuera atacado, algunos comerciantes abandonaron sus locales, mientras que otros eran ocupados con nuevos puestos, los jóvenes se percataron de que uno se encontraba concurrido.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que venderán aquí para que esté así de lleno— mencionó Yuzuki con curiosidad.

—No perdemos nada con echar un vistazo o ¿acaso tienes prisa alguna?

—No, ninguna— replicó la joven tomando un lugar en la fila. Ambos esperaron su turno con paciencia cuando por fin los hicieron entrar al local, se trataba de un restaurante nuevo con un ambiente agradable, todos eran atendidos por hermosas camareras de las cuales una acudió a tomar su orden.

— ¿desean ordenar algo?

—Yo deseo onigiris por favor y una botella pequeña de sake ¿y tú Yuzu, no vas a comer algo?

—La verdad es que solo deseo un té, no tengo apetito.

— ¿No desea algo dulce para acompañar su té?, los dangos son nuestra especialidad.

—Si usted lo recomienda, le haré caso, tráigame una orden de dangos.

Mientras esperaban sus órdenes, Hiroki retomó la conversación con Yuzuki.

— ¿Y bien qué tal lo llevas ahora que bajo tu techo viven espadachines?, recuerdo muy bien que te ponías histérica cuando veías espadas en casa.

— Al principio no los toleraba, pero conforme los fui tratando me di cuenta que no tienen malas intenciones. De hecho fueron a mi propio rescate cuando se desataron los disturbios del festival.

— ¿Qué ocurrió en realidad?

—Me reencontré con Tazaki después de dieciséis años, estaba por matar a sangre fría a otra mujer y a su bebé— dijo la joven con un dejo de amargura— realmente tenía disposición de matarlo pero Hijikata-san y su grupo lo impidieron…

— ¡Tonta!, ¡él fue el que te pudo haber matado!

—No pensaba con claridad en ese momento.

—Disculpen, que les interrumpa pero ya están listas sus órdenes— dijo la camarera mientras los colocaba frente a ambos.

— ¡Genial, muero de hambre! — exclamó Hiroki tomando uno de sus onigiris cuando fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta.

—Hiroki-sama, perdone que le moleste en su almuerzo pero tengo un mensaje urgente— le informó uno de sus soldados que había entrado al local.

— ¿Ahora?, ¿no puede esperar?, estoy por almorzar.

— Es orden directa del señor Yamaguchi, lo lamento.

— Pff, está bien— exclamó con irritación el joven, envolvió su almuerzo en las hojas de bambú y le entregó a Yuzuki un saquito pequeño. —discúlpame, debo retirarme pero dejaré el dinero para que pagues la cuenta de ambos— tomó su arma y salió del lugar.

— _¡Pobre Hiro!_ _Supongo que son los gajes del oficio_ — pensó Yuzuki mientras saboreaba uno de los dangos y miraba a la puerta sin percatarse de que alguien había tomado asiento frente a ella.

—Disculpe señorita— susurró una voz femenina —me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted.

Yuzuki volteó a ver a su interlocutora a quien pareció reconocer.

—usted es...

— ¿Me recuerda?, me salvó la noche del festival de Jozai, me llamo Noriko Kobayashi, estoy en deuda con usted— se presentó la mujer con una inclinación, era esbelta de rasgos finos, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos marrones.

— No es necesario que se incline, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar — respondió una abochornada Yuzuki. —Me sorprende verla aquí.

—Es un honor que esté aquí en mi restaurante; el señor Yamaguchi tuvo la bondad de auspiciarme este lugar ahora que mi esposo no está, me permite ganarme la vida y mantener a mi hijo, todo se lo debo a usted.

—Así que este negocio es suyo, vaya que tiene éxito, sus dangos son deliciosos.

—me alegra que le gusten señorita...

—Yuzuki, ese es mi nombre— respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¡Noriko!— le llamó una voz que también Yuzuki reconoció— hazme el favor de regresar a la cocina, los pedidos se acumulan.

—Ven, hermana, quiero presentarte a alguien— llamó, a lo que la fémina acudió, se trataba de Satomi. Si hubo un atisbo de reconocimiento, supo disimularlo muy bien porque se sentó frente a Yuzuki sin dirigirle palabra alguna e inquirió a su hermana.

— ¿necesitas algo?

—nada en particular, solo quiero que conozcas a Yuzuki-san, es la chica que te mencioné la otra vez.

—Un placer Yuzuki-san— se inclinó Satomi —espero que no le haya importunado mi hermana mientras consume en el local.

—No, no es molestia, de hecho me gustaría hacerle un pedido de cuarenta dangos para llevar ¿podría hacerlo Noriko-san?

—Será un placer— asintió ésta levantándose de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a su hermana y a Yuzuki a solas.

— ¿has pensado en nuestra propuesta? — le preguntó sin rodeos Satomi.

—Sí, así es— contestó Yuzuki con un deje de frialdad en la voz — comunicaré mi respuesta con tu líder.

— ¿puedes venir ahora?

—estaría interrumpiendo tu trabajo.

—Solo son apariencias— espetó Satomi como si fuera un contratiempo menor —espera aquí— se levantó y acudió a la cocina a avisarle a su hermana.

Después de unos minutos Yuzuki la observó salir sin el delantal con el que estaba atendiendo y el paquete de dangos que había pedido.

—Cortesía de la casa— dijo y le tendió el paquete a la joven— acompáñame por favor.

Yuzuki salió del local junto a Satomi, a quien veía que aún sin portar su uniforme ninja era muy guapa y su mirada llena de determinación con su causa imponía respeto.

—Verás que no te arrepentirás de entrar a nuestro gremio, podrás contribuir a la defensa del pueblo y recibirás una paga cuantiosa eso te lo puedo asegurar—le comentó Satomi mientras caminaban por la calle rumbo al templo de Jozai.

—Ya lo creo que sí—dijo Yuzuki con un aire distraído.

Subieron por una larga escalinata rumbo al imponente templo, compuesto por varios edificios; Yuzuki vislumbró a varios visitantes rezando plegarias y sonaban la campana, por otro lado observó a una sacerdotisa barriendo el piso. Se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo pero el instinto de la joven le indicaba que había algo más.

—Es por aquí— dijo al fin Satomi, conduciéndola a una gran casona en la parte trasera del templo, donde supuso que debía vivir el sumo sacerdote y llamó a la puerta de la habitación principal.

—Asagi-sama, soy Satomi, vengo acompañada ¿puedo entrar?

Del otro lado se escuchó que alguien decía "Adelante" y ambas chicas entraron.

Cuando Yuzuki entró, se encontró con un hombre de edad madura, vestido con las ropas propias de sacerdote, cabello azulado y ojos azules de expresión serena que la miraba con interés mientras ella y Satomi entraban y se sentaban frente a él.

—Buenas tardes—, saludó el sacerdote con gesto paternal y se inclinó ante las recién llegadas— mi nombre es Hayato Asagi, es un honor que vengas a nuestro templo.

—Soy Yuzuki Kiyoshi— devolvió ella el saludo inclinándose también— supongo que esperaba mi llegada cualquier día de estos.

—en efecto, Satomi-chan ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento por favor?

—Sin problemas señor, estaré afuera si necesita mis servicios— replicó ésta saliendo de la habitación.

—Yuzuki-san, me imagino que sabes cuál es el motivo por el que se te mandó a llamar aquí.

—Algo me mencionó su subordinada— contestó ella impasible —la pregunta es ¿por qué yo?

—Es muy simple, estás bien relacionada no solo con el líder de escuadrón de lanceros quien es tu padre y por otro lado también con el Daimyo y su familia por así decirlo, sin mencionar que eres muy hábil en el manejo de lanza.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que el unirme a ustedes me fuera a servir de algo.

—Buscas al tal Tazaki, líder del escuadrón que atacó Jozai, acabó con la vida de varios civiles, familiares de algunos de nuestros miembros.

—Mi padre también perdió a varios miembros de su escuadrón, así que sigo sin verle el punto. Ustedes no acudieron al festival para ayudarnos a repeler el ataque, ¿por qué habría de ayudarles yo a espiar las acciones no solo de mi agresor, sino también de mi familia y amigos?

— ¿No deseas vengarte de aquel hombre ruin?

Yuzuki no contestó, miró con dureza a aquel hombre. Era muy cierto que aún sentía deseos de venganza por lo ocurrido dieciséis años atrás, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y menos por sí sola.

—puedo entrenarte en las artes del ninjutsu, en muy poco tiempo serías una ninja bastante capaz...

—Pero ustedes no se rigen bajo ningún código de honor— interrumpió Yuzuki —ustedes prestan sus servicios al mejor postor al contrario de un samurái que presta su lealtad al bushido y a su señor ¿qué garantía tengo yo de que no me traicionarían a la menor oportunidad?

Yuzuki esperaba que el sumo sacerdote se ofendiera por lo antes dicho, pero para su sorpresa, éste soltó una risotada.

— ¡Qué inteligente muchacha!, con esa mente tan brillante y esa actitud desconfiada eres más que apta para ser parte de nosotros, tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho — añadió sin molestarse— lo que yo te ofrezco no es solo el conocimiento sobre ninjutsu, sino también protección por parte de nuestro grupo, una remuneración económica y sobre todo, la oportunidad de probar tu valor. Nosotros no nos regiremos por un código de honor, pero aceptamos a todos por igual sin importar su género— hizo hincapié sobre todo en la última palabra — ¿A cuántas mujeres conoces que porten la armadura samurái?, No, que yo sepa todas son esposas abnegadas pero no parte de ellos.

Yuzuki no pudo ni siquiera refutar aquel último comentario, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Agradezco el ofrecimiento — dijo al fin— pero he de negarme, no tengo motivo alguno para ello— mintió.

—Es una lástima— se lamentó Asagi —pero me gustaría que supieras que la invitación sigue en pie por si llegas a cambiar de opinión.

—Lo tendré en consideración—dijo ella con cortesía — ¿me puedo retirar?

—No necesitas mi permiso para ello jovencita — dijo Asagi con algo de desconcierto.

—lo digo por todos sus subordinados camuflados en la habitación que me observan, si creen que no me percaté de sus presencias están equivocados.

Asagi levantó la mano como si indicara una señal, Yuzuki se despidió con una breve inclinación y salió de la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿te unirás?— Le preguntó Satomi al salir, Yuzuki negó con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, pero no, creo que es lo mejor— dijo la ojiverde y sin más se marchó rumbo a casa.

—Jefe ¿cree que sea conveniente dejarla marchar? — le preguntó la rubia a Asagi una vez que entrara a la habitación de nueva cuenta.

—Ella tiene razón — dijo uno de los ninjas que salía de su escondite.

—Está en su derecho de negarse— replicó Asagi con calma—no tiene motivo alguno pero les aseguro que de tenerlo, se unirá a nosotros, solo es cuestión de tiempo; lo que me sorprende es que los detectó a todos, ha de tener agudizados los sentidos —dijo mientras observaba a los demás miembros de su grupo hacer acto de presencia ante su líder.

Yuzuki regresó a su casa a la hora del crepúsculo (el trayecto de regreso resultó bastante largo). En la entrada principal se topó con Kyouya y Heisuke, parecía que estaban por salir.

— ¿Van a alguna parte?— preguntó la joven con fingida inocencia.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? — Le preguntó su hermano con furia apenas contenida— estábamos por salir a buscarte

—Solo fui a dar un paseo— se defendió la chica — ¿o acaso ya ni siquiera puedo hacer eso?

—No es que no lo puedas hacer sino que ya es bien tarde.

—Me entretuve en un local nuevo que abrieron, Hiro-kun deseaba almorzar y estuve con él un rato, además traje dangos para todos.

— ¡Dangos! — Exclamó Heisuke con júbilo — yo quiero unos.

—Si me ayudas a preparar el té, seguro— respondió Yuzuki con una sonrisa— llama a los demás hermano, hay suficientes para todos— dijo la joven a su hermano y antes de que le pudieran replicar algo más, se dirigió al interior de la casa seguida por Heisuke.

Unos minutos después, todos se encontraban en el salón principal saboreando los dangos.

— ¡Nagakura, Harada, Heisuke! ¡Paren de pelear de una maldita vez!— exigió Hijikata fulminándolos con la mirada al ver que se peleaban entre ellos por los dangos.

— ¡Es que eran nuestros dangos! —respondieron los tres al unísono.

— ¡No me importa de quien sean, recuerden que somos huéspedes aquí!

—Calma Toshi— intervino Kondo-san dándole palmadas en la espalda sin darse cuenta de que Okita muy disimuladamente tomaba dangos del plato de Hijikata; Sannan, Gen-San, Kyouya y Saito se encontraban conversando sobre tácticas de combate y Yuzuki le servía más té a su padre.

—He de admitir que estos dulces son los adecuados para la hora del té— dijo éste con satisfacción — ¿dices que estabas con Hiro-kun?

—Sí pero se tuvo que ir, no le dio ni tiempo de almorzar. Me pregunto para qué le mandó llamar el Sr. Yamaguchi— respondió Yuzuki con aire pensativo.

Por otro lado en la mansión del Daimyo, Hiroki se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo un Haiku, una actividad que siempre había disfrutado desde niño, herencia cultural de su difunta madre.

" _Aquella mirada_

 _Como el mar profundo_

 _Oculta su historia"_

— ¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás Hiro!— exclamó una mujer al irrumpir en la habitación. Su constitución era esbelta, de cabello negro, ojos marrones de mirada enérgica, ataviada con un kimono azul de seda bordado con hilos de oro.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó el aludido con brusquedad.

—Waaaaa ¿todavía estás enfadado por lo de la tarde?, en serio que no tenía idea de que interrumpía algo tan importante— replicó la chica haciendo un mohín — ¿Qué acaso no puedo saludar a mi querido hermano menor a quien tiene mucho que no veo?

— ¿Qué haces en Jozai?, tenía entendido que habías ido a conocer a tu futuro marido.

—Es un perdedor, no tengo intenciones de casarme con él.

—Siempre tan obstinada, Akane-chan. Me imagino que a padre no le hizo ninguna gracia— replicó su hermano ya con un tono más suavizado, él sabía que su padre podía ser realmente duro cuando sus hijos no le obedecían.

—Ya lo creo que no jijiji, oye, ¿estás escribiendo Haikus de nueva cuenta?

—Sí, nunca he dejado de hacerlo— sonrió Hiroki al mostrárselo.

— ¿Lo escribiste pensando en alguien?— preguntó su hermana con una mueca burlona.

— ¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?— replicó el aludido con fastidio.

— ¡Por dios, Hiro! Tus sentimientos siempre fueron bastante obvios para todos… bueno excepto ella; sinceramente no puedo culparla, lo que le pasó la ha de haber marcado mucho y por ello no abre su corazón.

—Al parecer ya se está abriendo un poco más, desde que llegaron los nuevos aliados de Kiyoshi-san.

—Cuéntame más, papá dice que son muy hábiles ¿Kyouya-san también patrulla?

—Te contaría más, pero ya llegó la hora del patrullaje— dijo Hiroki— sal de mi habitación, debo de alistarme.

—Pero prométeme que me contarás ¿sí?— le pidió Akane mientras salía de la habitación.

—Mejor haz una visita a la casa de Kiyoshi-san un día de estos, si quieres te acompaño— le guiñó el ojo su hermano antes de cerrar las puertas corredizas.

En otro lugar, ajeno a los sucesos ocurridos en la mansión del Daimyo y el dojo de Kiyoshi; un ninja ingresaba en un cuartel secreto, ubicado en las afueras de Jozai. Llamó a la habitación donde se encontraba Tazaki jugando Shogi junto con otro acompañante.

—Adelante— respondió este con tono impasible.

—Tengo un mensaje para usted, Señor Tazaki— respondió el ninja entregándole un fajo de pergamino enrollado. El jefe de los ronins, lo leyó y esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Puedes retirarte— ordenó éste, tendiéndole un saco de dinero al ninja que le había traído, quien lo tomó y desapareció entre las sombras del oscuro pasillo.

— ¿Alguna novedad?— le preguntó su lugarteniente.

—Una bastante buena, nuestro espía dentro del castillo del Daimyo nos informa que la hija de Yamaguchi ha regresado al dominio—Replicó Tazaki, sentándose a retomar su juego.

—Parece que tienes un plan bastante siniestro

—Uno bastante bueno a decir verdad Sato, uno para hacer pagar a Kiyoshi-san quien ya me debe dos. Primero él me derrota y luego su mocosa se atrevió a hacerme el corte en el rostro— dijo Tazaki y se acarició la cicatriz donde Yuzuki le había cortado; No está de más vengarme de Yamaguchi por no elegirme a mí para su ejército, yo habría sido de mejor ayuda, o quizás no, me habría vuelto el Daimyo en su lugar— dijo antes de soltar a reír como un desquiciado.

 _ **Continuará….**_

 _Hola, antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardarme en actualizar el capítulo, pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida en los meses posteriores a mi última publicación que desencadenaron que tuviera un bloqueo para escribir y encima estuve enferma (primero me esguincé un pie que me impedía estar sentada por períodos de tiempo prolongados y otro en una tendinitis en la mano derecha que me provocaba dolor de pulgar)._

 _¿No les ha pasado que tienen las ideas pero no las han podido plasmar bien?, en mi caso apenas empezaron a fluir y miren que este fan fic siempre está en mi mente, porque el final ya está, así que tienen mi palabra de que esta historia será concluida, de momento les dejo este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y ya saben, si tienen algún comentario, crítica constructiva o sugerencia me la pueden hacer saber._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._


End file.
